


【BruceDick】勇敢的人

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, John&Mary stay alive, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: 這是一個他們都成年後才相遇的故事
Relationships: Batman/Nightwing, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne，哥譚市無人不知的醫生，他的醫術尚算高明，但更重要的是本人英俊多金， 而他的天性風流，行事為人給人不靠譜的感覺才是讓本人更為有名的原因，也直接害到高層們都不敢把重要的病患交給他。相比他的醫術，Bruce Wayne更常在醫院的記者會或社交場合上出現，他就好比醫院的門面，一個只是用作撐門面的掛名醫生。然而這一舉卻助長了Bruce風流愛玩的性格和行動，偶然也會見到他和許多女護士糾纏不休，甚至更多是名流﹑模特兒或新聞女主播等等。作為Wayne家的未來繼承人，同時也是醫院的其中一位贊助人，Bruce毫無疑問的獲得了特殊的待遇，他工作量很少，手術也不多，甚至沒有多少病患在他名下，因此他也未曾見識過別的醫生護士口中所說的問題病患。然而，可能是某個高層真的看不過去了，最近Bruce也終於見識到什麼是問題病患了。他看著那張空空如也的病床，還有旁邊負責通知他，看表情就知道已習慣如常的護士長。Bruce甚至肯定對方的表情就是等看戲的樣子，要看看這個沒事作的花花公子醫生要怎麼作的戲謔眼神。他的確是第一次遇到這個情況，畢竟以往他也沒多少專屬病患，他覺得一定是因為最近自己玩太過了所以那些老頭才把這個病患交給他的。Bruce看著那張床，雖然是有點苦惱沒錯，但也不至於覺得那傢伙惹人討厭，因為他大概也猜到理應在床上的人到底到哪去了。

一開始他不是自己的病人，因為沒多少人會想把病患交到Bruce Wayne手下。就算他的醫術多高明也不是重點，而是責任感和醫院的名聲問題，他也不是第一次被病患投訴自己作事沒責任感之餘要找人時還永遠不知去向的了。但或許是醫院人手太短缺，又或者醫院集體想給Bruce一個教訓，他們就把Dick Grayson這個病患交給Bruce Wayne了。

Dick Grayson，剛巧來到哥譚市表演的哈利馬戲團團員。對此，Bruce曾有聽聞，但當他覺得不是一個適合帶女伴去的地方後他也沒那麼在意了。當時Dick初到醫院報到時Bruce也略有所聞，偶然也會在醫生護士間聽到他的消息。聽說是個俊美的男性，醫院許多護士被他一個笑容偷去了心，甚至差點弄彎了不少男性，也有許多病人對他這個人讚不絕口。只是他在練習時摔了個骨折，所以進來了醫院。這一摔可不輕，但聽到對方是空中飛人時，Bruce又覺得對方還挺命大的。回到正題，在Dick未成為問題病患前，Bruce沒想過會真的與他見面或相遇。一來，醫院很大，他也沒興趣特意去看什麼馬戲團成員。其次，他對那個名為Dick的人一點興趣也沒有。他從沒想過這個男人會影響他一生，從來沒有。

直到有一次他經過骨科時，有一位新來的護士慌亂地四處叫醫生，看到Bruce時就算早已聽聞對方不少風流史且不靠譜的傳聞，對那位小護士來講就如救命稻草一樣。

“Dr. Wayne!有一位病患不見了。”  
“誰?”  
“Grayson先生!那個馬戲團來的。他的腳才剛開始復原，還不能到處走動的。”  
“冷靜點，我會去找人的了。你吩咐其他護士多留意一下。”

看著護士點頭，Bruce便轉身過去開始找人。他聽聞過Dick Grayson的外貌，黑髮﹑藍眼，小麥色的肌膚，作為空中飛人必然也有著比常人更健全的體格。Bruce記得他是摔下來左腳骨折了，因此腳應該還在打石膏也說不定，他不能靠自己力量走動，要不坐輪椅要不就拐杖，不管哪個都顯眼。馬戲團團員不按章出牌，聽下去還挺合理的。不久後他就聽到某處很熱鬧的樣子，因為聽到許多孩子的笑聲和打鬧聲。除了許多孩子的打鬧聲外他還聽見一把成年男人聲，笑得無憂且具活力。Bruce偷看了一眼，男性興高采烈地與孩子分享他以往見到的事蹟及在不同城市見到有趣的見聞。就算現在是科技發達的時代，但所見所聞和每處地方的趣事，還是該由親身經歷的人來描述才是最棒的沒錯。Bruce有點意外對方的行動力，這邊是兒童科，和骨科可說是不同層數，但對方還是靠著自己的拐杖一拐一拐的跑下來了。

Bruce靠在門外偷聽，他聽到某個城市會有紅色的蒙面跑者到處幫助人。Dick曾經和對方聊天，也成了朋友，就算不知道對方身份也沒關係，畢竟他們聊得來，那也算是朋友了。哈利馬戲團是經大都會過來的，Dick早已聽聞大都會有一個藍色英雄，而他也有幸見過，可惜的是他沒能和對方說上幾句話對方就去處理別的交通意外了。Bruce又偷瞄了眼對方，如傳聞一樣的外表，但看下去更有親和力，他喜歡孩子，他能與孩子打成一片。這讓Bruce相信對方是特意跑過來的，畢竟他連小玩具也預備好了。還挺有常識的，畢竟還不熟悉孩子的身體狀況，不能亂給他們吃的，玩具作禮物相對合宜。這是Dick給Bruce的第一個印象，而他並不討厭這個人。

而這個躲貓貓遊戲成了常態。

“Grayson先生，你不能一直什麼也不說就跑過來。你的腳也沒全好。”  
“又被抓到了。”  
“今天破了新紀錄呢，Dick!才15分鐘就被抓到了。”  
“閉嘴啦，David!下次不給你帶眼鏡了。”

Dick轉到Bruce名下的事也不是一開始就發生，只是時間久了他們發現，Dick只會被Bruce找到，換個角度想只有Bruce才能發現Dick到底跑到哪了，只有Bruce才能一下子就找到Dick，而不用再勞煩全體員工一起找這個活力十足的病患。這個問題病患就是讓人恨不起來，除了執意要玩你追我跑之外，他任何時候也在服務人群。今天在與孩子們講故事，明天或許會到老人科那邊和那些寂寞的老人聊聊往事，聽聽老人們過去的威風史。就算他到處跑了，他也只是跑到別科的病房，和其他病患交流交流。久而久之，Dick也成了醫院裡的小名人了。

這裡已經算是別幢醫院大樓了，只是它們共用一個大公園而已。Dick的行動力非常了不起，至少在Bruce肉眼可見的速度增長。現在Dick已經打好石膏了，所以傷勢也進入穩定期。而Dick就知道這麼一回事似的，跑走的速度和頻率增加了不少，這次看來他是想跑到別幢醫院大樓探險。

“Bruce，你能別每次都那麼兇巴巴的嗎?”  
“你如果下次能留張紙條給巡房的護士讓他少擔心點的話。”  
“那就不有趣了，你也不會來找我了。”  
“你倒是把自己的意圖都表露無遺。”讓他多作點事的意圖。  
“Bruce，你走慢點啦，我是病患。為什麼不能像對待姑娘們那樣溫柔點。”  
“你還有點自覺阿?那你以後不該走那麼遠的地方。還有，你會想我也像對姑娘那樣親下去嗎?”  
“那還是算了吧，但你明明只花15分鐘不到就找到我了。”  
“那是因為我推斷你今天應該想來這邊了。”

看了下Dick噘嘴的樣子，他看起來真不像一個二十多的成年男性。不過也是挺可愛的，Bruce心裡還是承認了這麼一個事實，他還挺喜歡這個男病患。他喜歡Dick，只是他說不出來，也表現不出來。而Dick?他對任何人也好，對任何人也善良。他擁有著Bruce沒的東西，勇於出外冒險的心，勇於探索﹑前進﹑不後退，他有著醫生應有的同理心，比這醫院裡任何一個醫生護士更甚。他活潑﹑動人，在第一眼見到這個人時，Bruce發現視線便被他吸引，他跑到哪，Bruce總會看到那。他對一切都樂觀積極，不會著重過去，而是更喜歡展望未來。自己找到他不是故意的跟蹤或是什麼，而是他本能性地想理解Dick，並且分析這個人。推斷Dick的行動只是他只是想看看自己對Dick的認知和現實中Dick的行動相差多少，這讓Bruce感覺更理解Dick一點，更近這個人一步。這是為了什麼，Bruce自己也不懂，只是他就是不自覺的作了，就算這有那麼一點像變態，沒差，反正Dick也很享受僅存在於他們間的遊戲。Bruce開始日常檢查著Dick的腳，他看著Dick的腳漸入佳境，開始考慮讓Dick出院的可能性。

“你在想我快能出院了嗎?”  
“你的腳的確快到能出院的時期了。”  
“那我們間的遊戲是不是要結束了?”

Bruce有點驚訝的看著Dick，對方毫不隱瞞自己對這遊戲快要完結的失落之情。

“我沒見過有人這麼不想離開醫院。”  
“難道只有我才覺得這遊戲不錯玩嗎，大偵探?說真的，我還挺喜歡你的。”

Bruce沒有回應。但Dick覺得醫生的手變得溫柔了那麼一點，就算只是一點也沒關係，他喜歡這個醫生的手。Bruce的手雖有點強硬，但他不會弄痛你，Dick在手指間甚至感受到這人獨有的溫柔。就算他剛入院時聽了不少傳聞，就算他聽見護士間關於這個Dr. Wayne的傳聞，就算這個人有多少風流史也沒差，他發現自己已喜歡上這個醫生，在他被轉到這個醫生名下更早之前。Bruce其實今天就要給個報告了，讓床上人明天出院還是繼續留醫才好?Bruce看著那個躺在床上半睡半醒的人，看來以現在的身體狀況跑到那還是相當花體力的事。他全然安心的把身體交給自己，也未曾像個過分擔憂的病患那樣捉著自己問東問西，也沒問過任何私人問題。他唯一在意的只有剛入院時一直問的能不能繼續空中飛人這種以體力和靈活度極高的活動，他深愛自己的工作。

“Bruce……”  
“檢查中途還真的睡著了……”還說夢話了。

看著那個睡臉，讓人產生那麼一刻不捨的感覺。

“所以，你讓他留院了?”  
“我只是覺得他在馬戲團不能好好休養，Alfred。”  
“我當然會支持你出色的判斷，少爺。”

只是作為你多年的好管家，當然也會預料到底醫院會因這個病人而傳出多大的迴響。以Bruce Wayne的為人，只要那個人不是明顯不穩定的前提下，他都一律讓人出院，向來挺少出現延長留院的要求，畢竟他不喜歡夜班工作。要是有他專屬病人留院觀察，這也意味著他隨時會被召回來醫院，而他最討厭半夜被召回來。有人說他夜晚都到不同的地方玩樂，這類人總是不太掩飾自己的生活是多麼一塌糊塗。


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce看著自己辦公室上的通告，最近醫院來了個新來的護士。看下去姿色是很不錯的，證據是那位護士身邊總是有一堆男性圍繞著。而且那位護士也不是故意地賣弄什麼姿色，也是一位有上進心未來想當醫生的人，現時來當護士也當是實習型式。這本都不該是Bruce要管的事，然而人就算把自己置身事外，偶然麻煩還是會自己找上門的。他某天在自己的辦公室門外見到那位護士，名字好像是Lory Ayi來著?Ayi拿著幾份的資料夾等待著，見到Bruce的出現讓他馬上露出爽朗且吸引的笑容，他將會是一個好醫生如果沒有走歪，Bruce心想。醫生除了醫術高明外，他們本身的氣場也是很重要的。像Bruce這類是只要在現場就能穩定人心，覺得事情有所依靠，前提是不要讓病人知道他的“本性”。而這位Ayi，他的笑容陽光且爽朗，在醫院這類多少滲透憂慮和傷感的地方下，這種笑容顯得何其重要，又何等溫暖人心。這種親和力對醫患間是很重要的，試問一位得不到病人信任的醫生又如何說服病患接受他建議的療程?Ayi的笑容能讓病人馬上信任他，整個療程也會顯得簡單得多。Bruce向來很少虧待那些有潛力的人，

“Dr. Wayne!”  
“我記得你是Ayi小姐?”  
“是的，我是來向你請教一些東西的。”  
“嗯……說真的我不知是誰建議你有問題就來找我。”  
“事實是其他醫生也很忙的樣子，我只好自己來找比較有時間的你，而且我也聽說了，Dr. Wayne的醫術很好。”  
“只是名聲不好而已。我明白，我還是知道別的醫生對我的評價。”  
“請別這樣說，以我的角度來說你空閒是再好不過。”  
“好啦，Ayi，你可以跟在我身邊沒關係，只是能學到什麼連我自己也不太確定。”

自那天之後，Bruce身邊就多了個護士了。這可說是個奇景，畢竟沒多少人受得了跟在Bruce身後，特別是作為一位女士的身份。Bruce的嘴巴總是帶著最高價上等的蜂蜜一樣甜，他如醫院其他女性所言總是帶著溫柔和讓人心動的一面，難怪他就算成了別人口中的花花公子，依舊每年榮獲女性同事的最想得到男性排行榜首。然而Ayi還是發現Bruce有其他的長處，特別是他看待病人的時候。別看Bruce這個樣子，他可是從沒收到任何一則性騷擾的投訴，他總是拿掐得剛剛好。這促使他的醫生生涯還是暢通的，而他的病人雖然不多，但也不代表他整天就閒來沒事作。這就是為何Ayi找上了Bruce的原因，他就是知道這個男人對某些病人情有獨鍾，他總是沒事就往童科那邊跑。Ayi立志想要成為一位童科的醫生，而Bruce這種醫生學習對象更是一流。

“很多人都想要嘗試為這些孩子找一個理由，為什麼他們會哭?為什麼他們會想跑去某個地方?為什麼他會想要這樣?然而這都是沒意思的問題，答案只會是:因為他們是孩子。”

孩子的腦袋本來就沒那麼詳細的邏輯思維，他們那一刻想到什麼就作什麼，他們那刻想起了什麼悲傷的就突然哭鬧，那一刻他們在這款玩具感興趣下一刻又甩到一旁也不意外，因為這就是孩子。他們情感主導，邏輯在他們的世界裡並不成立。但也正因為如此，孩子時遇到的事是何等深刻，孩童時遇到的東西或許會影響他的性格或心理深處連自己也沒意識到的情感。人會迴避一些對自己不好的事，而孩子如果小時候因某件事而左右到他對未來同樣的事其判斷和選擇，這一點既深遠而沒人會見證到。成年人就是很重要的角色，在他們的人生中。讓他嘗試是很重要，讓他表達也是重要的。或許醫生沒那麼多時間觀察這些孩子，然而他們剛巧就是缺少這個也說不定。

“偶然沒事作的醫生就可以作這個了。”  
“作這個?”  
“觀察和適當的指導。”

今天Dick不在，最近他是不是過於安分了?Bruce邊瞄童科病房邊想。孩子們都在作自己的事。現在是自由的時間，身體好的早就往外面跑，現在還留在房間的要不就是靜態的，要不就是身體本來就不被許可讓他們外出的，不管怎樣也是他們今天的目標。Bruce讓Ayi看著孩子的行動，孩子的心情如天氣，他們的愛好也會改變，每天也在觀察期。然而只要你能進入孩子的心，他就會穩定下來一點，他以自己的方式來認識你，你也要相對的以同等方式來面對他。Bruce或許會是個好導師也說不定，Ayi默默地把自己的觀察對象加入這位醫生的名字。

Dick最近有點不開心，事關醫院的生活真的很沉悶，而最近他的腳穩定的恢復中，所以Bruce來看他的時間和頻率也低了不少。到底恢復是好事還是壞事呢?Dick偶然也會為這一點煩惱，然而這一點太像一個步入初戀的青少年，所以這個問題每次也不會困擾Dick太久，只是一瞬而過。Dick開始和其他人聊天渡日，他本身就是健談的人，話題多到可以讓隔壁床的人偶然也要求他閉嘴。Dick相信他並沒惡意，只是一切都太無聊而他也真的太多話了也說不定。然而今天同房的人反常地湊上前了，他們拿了些水果和小食給Dick，彷彿在安慰他什麼似的。Dick一開始也沒意會到底怎麼了，不過這個薯片很好吃。

“Dick阿，你最喜歡的醫生被搶去了，別傷心我們陪你阿。”  
“什麼被搶走了?”  
“你不知道嗎?最近Dr. Wayne身邊多了個美女護士一直跟著。看來對方還是依舊風流成性。”

Dick並沒有回應什麼，也沒有說表達出什麼驚訝之意。相反，心中有股聲音響起:哦，不過如此阿。這不是什麼意外的事，Dick也沒感到被冒犯，只是口中的薯片沒那麼好吃了，他又突然沒那麼期待每天看到Bruce時的身影了。Dick這個禮拜也挺安分的待在自己床上，他的床剛好是靠窗邊的，一個翻身就可以背對所有人看著窗外景色發呆。醫院真的很無聊呢，身邊的房友離去了就不會回來，他們在這段短時間內也沒熟到可以互相交換電話，他自然也沒有能稱為朋友的人在這裡。只是點頭之交，偶然聊一下天，還是沒那種親切。他開始想馬戲團了，那些人好像快兩個禮拜沒來探訪了，真是一班沒情的人。

“我決定了!”  
“怎麼了?”  
“我又是時候去找公園的人聊天了。”  
“又來了?你的壞習慣還沒好。”  
“我和你們不同，我年輕阿!”  
“滾啦，臭小子!”

Dick大笑著偷看了病房門左右則，沒有人，出發!

Ayi的進步神速，聽別的醫生護士閒談中知道。他已經成功打入了孩子們的圈子了，也開始讓孩子們對他放下了戒心和架子。在角落的孩子也能顧及到，女性天生就是容易讓人放下城府，特別是見到他的笑容和活力。Bruce開始考慮讓醫院給Ayi一封推薦信，讓他成為醫生的路上更為順利。

“Dr. Wayne!出事了，出事了。”  
“怎麼了?”  
“Grayson先生他……”

Dick看著地上的玩意，這應該是隻小小鳥，剛出生沒多久，毛也沒乾透那種。再往上看看，樹上有鳥巢，應該是在那掉下來的。他想想一個骨折的病患在醫院可以借到梯子的可能性，再想想別人幫他借到梯子的可能性，好像也沒多少可能性且也沒人會幫他。為了一隻小小鳥而勞師動眾，想想還是別了。捧著小小鳥在掌心，看看樹上的巢，樹也不算高，索性自己爬上去放下小小鳥不就成事了。他又看看後方，如果是以往，Bruce或許早就找到他了，但今天他仍沒見那白色的身影，或許傳聞是真的，他有新歡了。有點自暴自棄的前提下，這位特質或許和Bruce認知中孩子的特質有九成相似的空中飛人(休養中)便不加思索的爬上樹，而這一幕也正好被在醫院內經過的護士看到。他早就聽聞這位病患是什麼德性，於是他找上了醫院內幾乎唯一可以治到這位病患的醫生，Bruce Wayne。

“Dick Grayson!你這是瘋了嗎?”  
“Bruce!我只是放個小小鳥回去，很快就下來。”  
“你現在就給我下來。”  
“沒事啦!看，這不就沒事了嗎?”  
“你就不能少找點事嗎?骨折的人去爬樹?這可真是聞所未聞!”

Bruce生氣了，但Dick覺得根本沒什麼差，特別是見到身後有位姿色甚好的女性跟上來，心情更不好了。

“我扶你回房。”  
“不用。我沒摔倒，也沒作什麼，自己能回去。”  
“別任性。”  
“把美女擺在一旁不像是你阿，風流成性的Dr. Wayne。”

Dick把轉身就走，他自是走不快，但Bruce沒跟上來，反正就是那樣，他們本來就是那樣而已。Dick回去躺著躺著就睡著了，心裡悶悶的，有點像他每次離開城市時與每位前女友分手時的感覺，只是這次更悶，時間更早而已。

Dick聽到有人走近他，而他肯定不是Bruce，聽著別人跟他打招呼，是Ayi。他喚了聲Grayson先生，Dick探頭看了下，最後選擇要表現得像一個成年的男性，坐起來微笑迎人。

“Grayson先生，我想你已經知道我。我是來跟你道歉的，畢竟我佔據了你的醫生那麼久。”  
“他不是‘我的’醫生。”  
“我看得出來，你們都很在乎對方。而我觀察那麼久，Dr. Wayne總是在童科病房找某個身影。我當初在想是不是哪個孩子特別讓他放上心頭了，但後來Dr. Wayne才說你常待在童科病房不願意離去我才知道，他找的人是你。”  
“因為我是問題病患，總得有人跟你講有誰是麻煩鬼。”  
“如此愛一個麻煩鬼?我看得出來，你們間的關係不是那麼簡單。”  
“然而，我也不曉得這到底是什麼?我們連朋友這段關係也有點微妙呢。”

那不如試探一下吧，讓他表現一下，對你的態度。

“起來。”不知多久後，Bruce坐在他的床邊，看著這個用被子包裹自己任性傢伙。  
“嗯……吃晚飯了嗎?”  
“你不能每次都像孩子那樣任性。”  
“到檢查的時候了嗎?那我繼續睡，你檢查。”  
“像孩子一樣討人關注，我承認最近是少見你幾面，就這樣就吃醋到受不了了?”

Dick往Bruce那扔出一個枕頭，不想跟他說話。Bruce接下了枕頭，卻為自己說對的勝利而輕笑。Dick聽到有些熟悉的包裝聲音，是薯片的聲音。探探頭，再次埋入被子裡，明顯的動搖之情。Bruce放下了一包又一包的薯片，他原本是不太建議病人吃這個，但要是對象是“孩子”，偶然也會破戒的是不是?

“Ayi今天最後待在這了。”  
“你肯定是捨不得囉，如此的大美人。”  
“或許，他會成為一個好醫生的。”

Dick翻了個身，Bruce肯定對方用屁股對著他。

“不過也好。”  
“……”  
“這樣我就有時間抓你回來。”  
“……這不是你的責任。”  
“或許，但知道你需要也是主治醫生的責任。”  
“想我快點走直說不就好，別繞圈子說我煩。”  
“還在生氣嗎?我還想說最近醫院的早餐有點單調了，我可以帶早餐給你。”  
“……任何也可以?”  
“就看看有什麼要求。”  
“我要Nexxxx牌的麥片，有超人贈品的。”  
“……一定要超人嗎?”  
“只要超人的。”  
“這樣就不氣了?你答應我。”  
“我才沒生氣。”  
“……我明天就帶來。”

Bruce看著天上的燈光，哥譚仍然耀眼且光芒四射。他坐上了老管家特意在等他的車子，平穩地踏上回去的路上。

“Alfred……我們家有Nexxxx牌麥片之餘還附帶超人贈品的嗎?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Bruce，我很無聊阿。”  
“這話出於一個才剛故意在檢查時候偷走跟別人討漫畫看的人來講是不是太厚顏呢?”  
“因為你們這裡又沒別的事作，整天滑手機也快悶死了。”  
“或許你少點走動，那就能早點出院回到你的空中飛人生活了。”  
“如果你多點來陪我聊天的話，那我可以延後一下偷跑回馬戲團的計劃。”

Bruce挑眉，看了他的病人一眼。這聽下去就像在撒嬌和抱怨，Dick就差狗狗耳和尾巴，整體就會讓人看起來像一隻討肉肉的狗狗。Bruce收回了自己的視線，他不想自己注視著這人的目光過於明顯，像在避免些什麼似的。然而對方並沒太在意，他只放棄了似的躺回去，吃著他馬戲團成員帶來的水果。他開始扯些有的沒的，一會說醫院的伙食難吃，一會又抱怨醫生太兇，一會又抱怨兒童科離這裡太遠了讓他找朋友也不方便。沒錯，他已經成為哥譚醫院半個名人了，甚至兒童科很多孩子也成為了他的粉絲。當中有一個特別聰明的孩子偶然會主動跑來找Dick，聽說本來就是The Flying Graysons空中飛人的小粉絲。但今天他被Bruce強制留在病房裡了，而Bruce也整天也待在Dick這邊，看起來是要盯著他似的。

“Bruce，你沒有別的事作嗎?”  
“託某Grayson先生的福，我今天的任務是盯著你別亂跑。”  
“Bruce，我一直都在想一件事。”

Bruce默默翻了一頁文件，默許他繼續說下去，又或者他根本沒在聽，Dick不禁消極的後補上這想法。

“為什麼你不叫我Dick?其他人都直接叫我Dick了，只有某人沒有，而那個人還是我的主治醫生。”  
“放心，我沒有歧視你。”  
“是嗎?”  
“我對所有人都這樣。”  
“這才是問題所在。你對任何人都不開啟心窗，一點也不!就算你裝出什麼樣子也沒用，我看得出來你……根本對任何人也是點到即止。就沒有人能進入你的心窗。”

太近了，Dick習慣了與人親近，和自己不同，Bruce下意識想後退，但有趣的是身體不能動，或者說身體抗拒了這個本能，他們近到下一刻就會親吻一樣。但Dick並沒了解到他們現時的距離到底有多尷尬或讓人誤會，又或者他根本不在乎。馬戲團的成員都這樣的嗎?過於熱情﹑多事﹑毫不忌諱?Bruce與Dick直視著，他或許是想叫的，Dick這個名字。只是要是自己跨過了這一步，心中總覺得會有什麼防線被衝破了似的。

“有阿，的確有人我會喚名字。”  
“真的?”  
“……我的父母和由小看著我長大的管家。”

Bruce說完立馬離開，他今天的工作已完結了。Dick過濾了下Bruce的話，他家有管家，他的醫生兼暗戀對象是不是比他想像中還不得了?

“但根本不是一回事阿!Bruce這個混蛋﹑木頭﹑負心漢!”Dick把自己埋在自己的枕頭裡悶聲。

甩下這樣的Dick，Bruce獨個兒走在走廊上，手上拿著早已背得滾瓜爛熟但並沒實際用處，屬於剛剛那床上人的病歷。

“咦，Dr. Wayne，你今天不是休假嗎?”  
“我忘了點東西回來拿了。"

Alfred發現他的少爺最近有點改變，光是從他最近開始用比以往多幾秒的時間看著衣櫃就已足夠明顯。以往的他會睡到最後一刻才隨手穿起Alfred幫他挑的衣服，今天的他突然看了眼自己的衣櫃，說想要那條藍色斜紋領呔。Alfred隨口問了句是否佳人有約，Bruce卻有點煩惱但並不討厭似的回應，只是有一個人會因這些雞毛蒜皮之事煩著他而已，說到好像以往有人煩他時他真的會放在心上一樣。他少爺形象向來都不太穩定，而本人也不太在意似的。在醫術上他姑且算是一個嚴謹的醫生，但有時他急忙上班或遲到，衣衫不整皺巴巴的上衣也會讓人猜測他前一晚的行蹤。然而他的少爺向來不太在意，到底是什麼讓他改變了這一個作風?

“昨天睡得如何?”Bruce看著已快中午仍抱著枕頭不見人的Dick。  
“……”  
“……看來今天狀況不太好。”

這已經維持了好幾天，Bruce算算日子也是由那天他耍Dick後就這樣了。他只是開了個小玩笑，沒想到這傢伙就生氣了好幾天?除此之外，最近Dick還話中帶刺，那天開始便悶悶不樂似的。他不認為Dick會因為這樣而生他悶氣，必然是別的原因，然而Bruce還是沒能理解。他的病人心也是海底針的樣子，Bruce不禁在心中輕笑。

“Bruce……”  
“怎麼了，Grayson先生?”  
“我想出院了。”

Bruce那刻腦海空白一片，而他自有記憶起鮮有這樣的經歷。他想出院，為什麼?他們不是好好的，因為那個玩笑?還是因為自己真的不叫他的名字所以他心灰了?他喜歡Dick，而他也肯定對方是喜歡自己的，要是Dick出院了他們間的連繫就會斷絕了，這樣真的好嗎?不甘心，這樣的心情鮮有出現在Bruce的心頭，因為他向來是作主導，不管是哪個自己。

“我也差不多該回去作一點上肢訓練了，腳應該也好了。”  
“但還是不能作空中飛人的，Grayson先生。”  
“……你知道嗎，Bruce?我不想花時間在一個不會開啟心靈的人身上。”  
“……”  
“是我想多了。仔細想想我們只是醫患關係，要你向我敞開心窗是有點太自以為是了。”就算他喜歡這個人，本來就不應該要求那麼多。  
“我……替你辦出院手續，待你的石膏拆了後就不用回來了。”

他是出於什麼想法才能鎮靜地說出最後那句話，Dick又會想什麼當聽到這句話?Bruce有點不得而知，只是他默默地走出病房，最後一刻瞄了眼Dick背著他的身影。

門關上了，Dick立馬跳起，他不可置信的看著Bruce離開的方向。他答應了?他真的答應了自己的出院要求?這可讓Dick有點真氣餒了，他還以為出這招的話Bruce會有那麼一點的動搖，真的那麼一點點也好，這至少讓他還能留點希望。他看了眼手機，也差不多該聯絡老爸讓他來接自己了。出院定在一個星期後，Bruce看了下Dick的X光片，恢復得很完整，Dick的身體本來就很健康，復原也挺快且完美的。要不是他自己到處亂跑，應該可以再早點出院也說不定。不，他早就可以出院了，是自己強把他留著而已。或許Dick講的是真的沒錯，他向來不把自己心底那一面表現出來，沒人會想知道的那個自己。Bruce原本想和Dick說說那件事，他不想就這樣完結，也不想二人就此成為過客，他還是想見見這個人多一面。

“明天你就要出院了，恭喜你阿Grayson先生。”護士溫柔地翻著Dick的病歷。  
“……我的主治醫生呢?”  
“Dr. Wayne最近也很忙阿，所以由我來代勞。”  
“……是阿。”

Bruce心情很糟糕，最近因為某宗大型意外，哥譚醫院收了一批重傷的病人。病人的情況一直忽起忽落，讓所有醫生也不敢放鬆，就連Bruce也被分到不少病患。時機真糟糕，但這是Bruce的責任，至少他是這麼覺得的。他一直只能路過Dick的病房，可惜的是沒有機會進去。最近Dick已經拆了石膏，他只要把重心移一下，走慢一點就如常人一樣。Dick偶然還是會跑掉，但現時的情況也沒什麼人理會他了。相反，偶然護士和醫生們會拜託他到兒童科看看，要是有什麼事立馬告訴他之餘也可以有個免費幫手在那。在這種極端的時刻，只是一點點的忙也沒差，希望也能拉來幫忙。

“Dick……Dick!”  
“……怎麼了?”Dick回神看著那班孩子已把馬戲團團員帶給自己的慰問品都吃光了。  
“你快要出院了是吧?”  
“……好像是這麼一回事呢。”  
“我會想你的。”  
“我也會想你們的。”

他又會不會想我呢?Dick輕笑的看著外面的方向，大概他們會忙到自己出院也忘了呢。出院那天John來接Dick出院了，Mary則留在馬戲團打點，也預備了大餐等Dick回來。把衣物都收拾一下，本來他還想和Bruce道別一下，但這個禮拜不只沒見過他，就連正式出院手續等等都是由護士們代理。John開了車來，只要坐上車，他們就沒有了連繫，就這樣離開吧，Dick Grayson。

“等下!”

Bruce知道今天是Dick出院的日子，他一直記得，畢竟是他自己定下來的日子，他必須記得。只是他一直沒打聽成功Dick出院的準確時間，因為Dick自己也不清楚。昨天John才致電來跟Dick講會中午來接他，真是混蛋老爸。Bruce努力排出了時間好讓自己能空出時間跟Dick說最後一番話，至少好好跟他道別一下。然而沒想到未到中午，他剛巧從窗邊見到Dick和應該是其父親的人離開醫院大門往停車場那邊走了。糟了!他是用盡自己的力氣跑樓梯下來的，看到Dick快要上車的樣子，他才情不自禁的叫住人了。Dick也往自己的方向回來了，很好，他還沒完全討厭我不想說話。追上去的意圖到底是什麼，Bruce這刻也說不清楚，只是他覺得要是不追上，他人就會後悔了。

“Bruce!我……”  
“……恭喜你出院。”  
“嗯，這段時間辛苦你了。"

Dick彷彿在等著什麼似的，但Bruce又突然啞口無言，他不知道能說些什麼。這就是不先想好事再行動的動作了，他現在像個在舞台忘記了自己接下來台詞的菜鳥演員一樣，呆站在Dick面前，說什麼也不對。Dick由期待慢慢轉為疑惑，最後轉為失望。他以為Bruce會說出什麼話，但看來並不是那樣，Bruce什麼也沒說出來，不知道在顧忌著什麼。然而不管是什麼也沒差，Dick輕笑。

“最後一步，看來還是不行呢……工作加油，那我走了阿，再見。”  
“我……”  
“哦，你就是Dr. Bruce Wayne，我偶然在電話也聽到兒子提起你。他在醫院竟然和醫生成為朋友了阿。”  
“爸，我們走啦。”我們甚至未必能稱得上是朋友。  
“Dr. Wayne，Dick那小子很快就會恢復上場的了，你要不要來看看我們的表演?”  
“爸，你在胡說些什麼!”  
“我很願意，Grayson先生。請務必讓我看你的復出表演……Dick。”  
“那我們之後再邀請你阿，Dr. Wayne!”

Dick就這樣被John拉回車上，邊嘴巴上罵著他老爸作事不經大腦，然而心中卻一直在感謝John，幹得漂亮阿老爸!Bruce由心底衷心感謝John Grayson這個人，而且他作到了，至少那麼一小步，他作到了，他叫了Dick。已經許久沒有了，值得喚名字的人。看著載著Dick的車離去，Bruce突然有那麼一點期望，Dick復出的那一天。

“Dick恢復得很好，是有什麼開心的事嗎?”Mary看著狀態極好的Dick專心投入復康練習中，總覺得比平時還有幹勁。  
“關於Dick復出的表演那天，來商量一下。”

===

“嗯……Bruce你溫柔點。”  
“你不要亂動我就不用這麼費勁了。”  
“阿……感覺怪怪的。”  
“這裡已經感覺怪怪的了?那這邊呢?”  
“不行不行，那裡不行了啦!”  
“那就是對了，這裡就是重點了，身為空中飛人給點毅力。”  
“這跟空中飛人有什麼關係，你讓我攞的姿勢不都擺了!Bruce Wayne，你到底懂不懂按摩的阿!”

今天是Dick回來覆趁的日子，不久前的他已脫掉了石膏，腳的骨頭已經沒問題了，剩下是肌肉的恢復和康復療程。雖說Dick經常到處跑，但畢竟腿部被石膏固定了那麼久，腳部肌肉難免會有點退化，所以Bruce建議Dick回來多作幾次物理治療，今天是第一天。因為是由Bruce親自來進行療程的，所以二人也可以說是很積極。Bruce先根據記憶替Dick作按摩，然而Dick躺在床上到處亂動，讓Bruce難以判斷到底實際傷的位置其恢復程度。

“很癢啦，Bruce你弄得我受不了。”  
“不這樣的話我怎麼幫你按摩和放鬆肌肉?”  
“但是……Bruce摸的就是怪怪的嘛……”Dick小聲抗議。  
“什麼?”  
“總之，你就不能用別的方式嗎?”  
“唉……今天誰來接你回去馬戲團?”  
“應該是爸吧，不過我也沒跟他說好時間，想要完了後才讓他過來。”  
“所以我們是有很多時間啦?”  
“你如果有時間的話我是很奉陪啦，大醫生。”  
“那我們可以慢慢來啦。”

Bruce突然換了個姿態，他直接抬起了Dick的腳，他半個人坐在床上，用自己的大腿墊著Dick的小腿。Bruce輕笑地摸上了Dick的大腿，後者輕抖了下，但沒有作出抗拒。他就這樣容許自己的醫生摸上大腿內側，快要摸到更尷尬的位置了前停下。

“既然我的技術那麼糟，而我的病人又如此任性，那只好一寸一寸位置的檢查你到底哪裡痛囉?這裡會痛嗎?”

Bruce所觸的位置彷彿被火燙一樣，Dick有種想要收回自己的腿衝動。然而，Bruce好像早就知道他想怎樣似的，緊抓著他的腳踝不放，讓Dick沒處可逃。Dick已經沒有心思理會Bruce的問題，也沒有心思想Bruce的手指到底是不是在捉弄他或故意癢癢的，總之他現在整個人也不好了。Dick不知道自己現在的表情是怎樣，但他知道Bruce看下去就是一臉享受的，他的醫生絕對是故意的。Bruce的手指輕按著自己的大腿根，雖然沒碰到什麼不該碰的地方，然而Dick卻覺得這樣比直接碰還難受。他現在的情況是上身雖完整但下身僅穿著一條緊身的平腳內褲，其他都呈現在Bruce眼前的。Bruce的手指在自己的大腿上輕滑過，在Dick來說卻比任何極刑還難捱，每一個動作也像在挑逗他整個人似的。Dick有點怕自己在這人面前起了反應，這樣可就尷尬了。這只是他捉弄你的治療，不要想太多，Dick。

“這裡呢?”  
“痛。”  
“這裡就痛了，那這裡呢?”  
“為什麼又摸回來了!”  
“因為那裡就痛，這裡應該也有點痛才對，你認真感覺一下，痛還是不痛?”  
“……不痛啦!”  
“是阿，那應該是剛好進程到了這裡。剛剛那位置沒痛得很厲害吧。”  
“是的，就偶然會痛。”

Bruce絕對是故意的，那麼簡單就帶過了這個問題。Dick生氣地抱著枕頭，快要把自己的臉都埋入整個枕頭裡，乾脆就在這裡悶死自己算了。Bruce的手指慢慢的試探著大腿的每一次，然而Dick知道對方只是耍他，他的石膏才沒有包到整個大腿也是。幾經“檢查”後，Bruce才願意把自己的手指移向自己的小腿，Dick才因此鬆了一口氣。Bruce看著對方快要被枕頭全擋去的臉，想想也大概知道對方的表情，沒能全看見有點可惜沒錯，但這樣的反應看起來就像一個初熟的果子，再過一下子就更為甜美可口。Bruce故意在小腿肚處輕滑了下，換來了Dick明顯又再抖了下，不知是癢還是因為別的呢。Bruce若無其事的用手指刻畫了Dick小腿輪廓，彷彿一個在為人度身訂作衣服的好裁縫師。Dick開始走神了，Bruce專心工作的表情，如果他不是醫生的話，或許可以考慮作個裁縫師。身穿著自己作成的貼身馬甲西裝，肩上放著一條軟尺隨時為客人度身。左右長臂拿著為客人推介的西裝或領帶，為客人配搭出一套又一套好看的衣服。

“Dick，你又走神了?”  
“Bruce，你是醫生真的太好了，而不是什麼裁縫師。”  
“哦……那是為什麼?”這傢伙到底在想什麼，Bruce突然有點摸不著頭腦。  
“如果你是裁縫師，那我就肯定不會與你相遇了。”

Dick自然地說出了這奇怪的話並笑著，明明只是一個自己突然想出來的奇怪妄想，卻又因此而感到安心地傻笑。然而Bruce卻被這因自己妄想而安心的笑容感染，Dick的笑容就是如此具感染力，他喜歡這樣的笑容，也希望這個笑容一直在這個人的臉上。

“放心，我不會是裁縫師。”  
“為什麼?你的手很巧，說不定真的行。”  
“我討厭穿西裝。”  
“你討厭嗎?明明每天都穿回來醫院。”  
“因為每次穿上就意味著我要開始沉悶的工作了。”  
“那只是你不想工作而已吧?”

Dick沒等Bruce的回應便自個兒繼續微笑，而Bruce也沒再玩弄他的檢查小腿。小腿的復原進展很完美，看來Dick真的有把他的話放在心裡，同時也把自己顧得很好沒錯。小腿恢復得那麼好，相信他很快就可以回到台上表演了，Bruce很是期待。他沒多少機會遇上真正為娛樂的馬戲團，而Dick的存在或許會給了他對馬戲團新的定義。在哥譚，馬戲團總是讓人聯想到什麼不喜歡的東西，然而馬戲團本來應該是給予人歡樂，就算是那麼幾個小時也沒差，給了人對這個世界的新定義，因為他們總是能人所不能。而Bruce覺得Dick或許真的是馬戲團中的天之驕子，沒煩惱﹑為人帶來歡笑和希望﹑為其他人帶走他們不願面對的，一切正是他本身的魅力和強大，他作到的比身為一個醫生的自己更多。

“那今天就這樣吧。”  
“那我就叫一下老爸來接我。”  
“在此之前，你要不要……與我一起吃個飯?”  
“……你是邀請我那樣囉?”  
“就當作剛剛捉弄你的回禮?”  
“你果然是故意的，Bruce Wayne!”

Dick回想自己剛剛的困境，眼前的醫生比他想像中的還要壞心眼之餘，就算是這樣，他還是喜歡這個人。只要閉上雙目，就會想起剛剛的畫面，那個只專注在自己身上的目光，和那認真的表情。


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯……Bruce你溫柔點。”  
“你不要亂動我就不用這麼費勁了。”  
“阿……感覺怪怪的。”  
“這裡已經感覺怪怪的了?那這邊呢?”  
“不行不行，那裡不行了啦!”  
“那就是對了，這裡就是重點了，身為空中飛人給點毅力。”  
“這跟空中飛人有什麼關係，你讓我攞的姿勢不都擺了!Bruce Wayne，你到底懂不懂按摩的阿!”

今天是Dick回來覆趁的日子，不久前的他已脫掉了石膏，腳的骨頭已經沒問題了，剩下是肌肉的恢復和康復療程。雖說Dick經常到處跑，但畢竟腿部被石膏固定了那麼久，腳部肌肉難免會有點退化，所以Bruce建議Dick回來多作幾次物理治療，今天是第一天。因為是由Bruce親自來進行療程的，所以二人也可以說是很積極。Bruce先根據記憶替Dick作按摩，然而Dick躺在床上到處亂動，讓Bruce難以判斷到底實際傷的位置其恢復程度。

“很癢啦，Bruce你弄得我受不了。”  
“不這樣的話我怎麼幫你按摩和放鬆肌肉?”  
“但是……Bruce摸的就是怪怪的嘛……”Dick小聲抗議。  
“什麼?”  
“總之，你就不能用別的方式嗎?”  
“唉……今天誰來接你回去馬戲團?”  
“應該是爸吧，不過我也沒跟他說好時間，想要完了後才讓他過來。”  
“所以我們是有很多時間啦?”  
“你如果有時間的話我是很奉陪啦，大醫生。”  
“那我們可以慢慢來啦。”

Bruce突然換了個姿態，他直接抬起了Dick的腳，他半個人坐在床上，用自己的大腿墊著Dick的小腿。Bruce輕笑地摸上了Dick的大腿，後者輕抖了下，但沒有作出抗拒。他就這樣容許自己的醫生摸上大腿內側，快要摸到更尷尬的位置了前停下。

“既然我的技術那麼糟，而我的病人又如此任性，那只好一寸一寸位置的檢查你到底哪裡痛囉?這裡會痛嗎?”

Bruce所觸的位置彷彿被火燙一樣，Dick有種想要收回自己的腿衝動。然而，Bruce好像早就知道他想怎樣似的，緊抓著他的腳踝不放，讓Dick沒處可逃。Dick已經沒有心思理會Bruce的問題，也沒有心思想Bruce的手指到底是不是在捉弄他或故意癢癢的，總之他現在整個人也不好了。Dick不知道自己現在的表情是怎樣，但他知道Bruce看下去就是一臉享受的，他的醫生絕對是故意的。Bruce的手指輕按著自己的大腿根，雖然沒碰到什麼不該碰的地方，然而Dick卻覺得這樣比直接碰還難受。他現在的情況是上身雖完整但下身僅穿著一條緊身的平腳內褲，其他都呈現在Bruce眼前的。Bruce的手指在自己的大腿上輕滑過，在Dick來說卻比任何極刑還難捱，每一個動作也像在挑逗他整個人似的。Dick有點怕自己在這人面前起了反應，這樣可就尷尬了。這只是他捉弄你的治療，不要想太多，Dick。

“這裡呢?”  
“痛。”  
“這裡就痛了，那這裡呢?”  
“為什麼又摸回來了!”  
“因為那裡就痛，這裡應該也有點痛才對，你認真感覺一下，痛還是不痛?”  
“……不痛啦!”  
“是阿，那應該是剛好進程到了這裡。剛剛那位置沒痛得很厲害吧。”  
“是的，就偶然會痛。”

Bruce絕對是故意的，那麼簡單就帶過了這個問題。Dick生氣地抱著枕頭，快要把自己的臉都埋入整個枕頭裡，乾脆就在這裡悶死自己算了。Bruce的手指慢慢的試探著大腿的每一次，然而Dick知道對方只是耍他，他的石膏才沒有包到整個大腿也是。幾經“檢查”後，Bruce才願意把自己的手指移向自己的小腿，Dick才因此鬆了一口氣。Bruce看著對方快要被枕頭全擋去的臉，想想也大概知道對方的表情，沒能全看見有點可惜沒錯，但這樣的反應看起來就像一個初熟的果子，再過一下子就更為甜美可口。Bruce故意在小腿肚處輕滑了下，換來了Dick明顯又再抖了下，不知是癢還是因為別的呢。Bruce若無其事的用手指刻畫了Dick小腿輪廓，彷彿一個在為人度身訂作衣服的好裁縫師。Dick開始走神了，Bruce專心工作的表情，如果他不是醫生的話，或許可以考慮作個裁縫師。身穿著自己作成的貼身馬甲西裝，肩上放著一條軟尺隨時為客人度身。左右長臂拿著為客人推介的西裝或領帶，為客人配搭出一套又一套好看的衣服。

“Dick，你又走神了?”  
“Bruce，你是醫生真的太好了，而不是什麼裁縫師。”  
“哦……那是為什麼?”這傢伙到底在想什麼，Bruce突然有點摸不著頭腦。  
“如果你是裁縫師，那我就肯定不會與你相遇了。”

Dick自然地說出了這奇怪的話並笑著，明明只是一個自己突然想出來的奇怪妄想，卻又因此而感到安心地傻笑。然而Bruce卻被這因自己妄想而安心的笑容感染，Dick的笑容就是如此具感染力，他喜歡這樣的笑容，也希望這個笑容一直在這個人的臉上。

“放心，我不會是裁縫師。”  
“為什麼?你的手很巧，說不定真的行。”  
“我討厭穿西裝。”  
“你討厭嗎?明明每天都穿回來醫院。”  
“因為每次穿上就意味著我要開始沉悶的工作了。”  
“那只是你不想工作而已吧?”

Dick沒等Bruce的回應便自個兒繼續微笑，而Bruce也沒再玩弄他的檢查小腿。小腿的復原進展很完美，看來Dick真的有把他的話放在心裡，同時也把自己顧得很好沒錯。小腿恢復得那麼好，相信他很快就可以回到台上表演了，Bruce很是期待。他沒多少機會遇上真正為娛樂的馬戲團，而Dick的存在或許會給了他對馬戲團新的定義。在哥譚，馬戲團總是讓人聯想到什麼不喜歡的東西，然而馬戲團本來應該是給予人歡樂，就算是那麼幾個小時也沒差，給了人對這個世界的新定義，因為他們總是能人所不能。而Bruce覺得Dick或許真的是馬戲團中的天之驕子，沒煩惱﹑為人帶來歡笑和希望﹑為其他人帶走他們不願面對的，一切正是他本身的魅力和強大，他作到的比身為一個醫生的自己更多。

“那今天就這樣吧。”  
“那我就叫一下老爸來接我。”  
“在此之前，你要不要……與我一起吃個飯?”  
“……你是邀請我那樣囉?”  
“就當作剛剛捉弄你的回禮?”  
“你果然是故意的，Bruce Wayne!”

Dick回想自己剛剛的困境，眼前的醫生比他想像中的還要壞心眼之餘，就算是這樣，他還是喜歡這個人。只要閉上雙目，就會想起剛剛的畫面，那個只專注在自己身上的目光，和那認真的表情。


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce某天在醫院收到了信，因為他遲到的關係所以錯失了送信人是誰，但桌上早就放著一張入場卷。Bruce因為這樣的入場卷開心了一整天，明天的入場卷，也就是說他明天就要復出了。恢復得真快，不愧是Dick，Bruce輕笑並期待著晚上的來臨。Dick很緊張，難得的緊張。他自小就是空中飛人的料，他自小就在鋼索﹑空中鞦韆和馬戲中成長，他的天賦和成長也深受整團人的認同。當他第一次手緊握鞦韆那刻他的身體便懂得迴旋﹑擺出不同的姿態和動作，臉上還是那種吸引人的笑容，他天生就是表演且集中在鎂光燈下的孩子。對他來講，任何時刻也是他表演的時候，他任何時候都充滿表演欲，緊張並不存在，但這刻他竟然會緊張。

他會來嗎，Bruce會來嗎?或許他不會來，答應老爸的事只是因為禮貌，Dick很難避免自己想這方面的可能性。但他答應了，他還追出來了，這就是他真的在意吧!Dick又富有希望的想，這讓他一整天都沒冷靜過下來。John和Mary看著自己的兒子這個表情感到有趣。Mary是不知道怎麼了，但看著John燦爛的笑容，還有今晚瘋狂的想法，Mary猜John是為了他們的兒子才這樣作的吧?現在Dick的樣子看起來就像……哦!Mary好像明白了些什麼似的。到底會是什麼人呢，如果是優秀的人就好了。

晚上打著Dick復出表演，加上今晚會有神秘特別表演作噱頭，因此也吸引了不少人來看表演。Dick一直緊張得像個第一次上台的孩子似的在幕布後看著，看著每一個來賓。不是他，也不是他，這個好像是醫院的病人，之前有一面之緣也聊過幾句，但也不對。這也不是他，是不是自己想多了，還是他又突然有急診了?那是不是他就來不了，Dick突然有點不安。不要啦，我想讓Bruce看看自己練習了很久的新動作，很想讓他看到真正的自己。

“Dick，快來準備吧。”

還是沒見到呢，Bruce那傢伙又遲到了，Dick輕輕跑回去換上自己的表演服。

“各位先生女士，歡迎來到哈利馬戲團。今晚將會成為你對世界認知的新一頁，如果你之前已經來過了，無疑會是夢境的延續。但不管怎樣，我絕對保證這值回票價，你不會後悔的。”

Dick聽著哈利先生的開場白，他已經作好了一切的準備，但還是沒看到那個人的身影。他不來了嗎?這個想法一直在Dick心中徘徊著。Mary在身後拍拍自己的兒子，他的兒子很少會對一個人如此上心。不是說他的兒子花心或什麼的，只是他們是馬戲團的人，他們本來就不會長留在一個地方。Mary年輕時已在馬戲團了，他喜歡馬戲團，但偶然也會和當地的人談過那麼一兩場沒結果的戀愛。他們知道這場戀愛會很短暫，也未必有結果，但即使如此要是那個人是對的，這必然不會錯過。因為他和John就是這麼一回事，而他希望自己的兒子也會遇上這樣的人。要是這個人真的不對，或許會傷心好一陣子，但也意味著這個人不是你命運之人，那你也不必要為他停留。Dick固然明白這個道理，就像他以往也愛上過當地的女性，最後也是和平分手。他們已經長大了，大家也已是成年人了，也明白只是那麼一刻成人的戀愛，你我都懂。但Bruce不一樣的，Dick很清楚，比以往任何一次都清楚，Bruce，我想見你。

“那麼接下來，有請我們今晚剛復出的空中飛人成員，Dick Grayson!”  
“到你出場了，Son!”John一下子把兒子推上台。

別想太多了，Dick，表演要繼續下去，不管他在不在也一樣。他在台上聽到人的歡呼和掌聲，這才是他的歸屬，他本應在這。如果上回天空，他就會什麼也想不起來，只盡力作好自己的空中飛人，這樣就好了……嗎?就在Dick想開始自己的表演時，他看到帳篷的門布被拉開了，他看到那個永遠最後一刻才到的男人，最後終於到了。Dick的笑容比任何東西都刺眼，Bruce進去時就這樣想。鎂光燈﹑人視線還有照相機偶然的偷拍燈也是，每一項都沒能阻礙到Dick看到自己時的笑容。他穿著這套緊身衣真好看，突出了他的身材之餘，衣服上的亮片也突顯出Dick的存在。這套緊身衣也配上主人膚色，使整個人活力感大增，走在一團人裡也能成為焦點那種。他看來也是剛好上台，自己趕上了，喜歡的人最重要的復出表演。Dick在正式公演前的練習就弄傷了，因此很多人也期望這個外貌出眾又年輕的成員表演。座無虛席，這刻也的確是這樣。

“為了回應大家的期望，我們為了各位來看我們的空中飛人寵兒，特別預備了特備節目。”John依舊自信。  
“老爸，你在作什麼?”小聲問，什麼特備節目他沒聽說過。  
“就讓我看看讓你記掛那麼久的’朋友’到底是怎麼回事。”  
“慢著，老爸!”  
“我們會邀請一位觀眾上台一同表演空中飛人。膽小的勿試，但我可以肯定將會是你人生中最難忘的一幕。”  
“爸，沒人會那樣作的好嗎?”

John繼續燦爛地笑，完全無視了Dick的抗議。這一項表演是讓人卻步的，不管怎樣空中飛人並不像以往見到的助手那樣光躺著或遞東西，而是一同在空中飛揚，不管是誰也會先害怕卻步。然而這時只有一人舉手，那個才剛到場，理應沒有了解情況的人，卻先舉手了。Dick立馬暗暗搖頭示意讓Bruce別作些怪事，也快點把手放下，但Bruce卻把手舉更高，直直看著Dick微笑。John欣賞這一點，他早就決定了是這個人了。這個讓他兒子一直在等的人，他要看看這個醫生到底有多厲害。

“你肯定是瘋了。”Dick緊握著剛上台Bruce的手，嘴巴是這樣說但臉上還是帶著驚喜的笑容。  
“我猜這是你想要的?”原來不是Dick想出來考驗自己的主意嗎?  
“第一步是合格了，讓我看看你有多厲害吧，Bruce Wayne。”John把咪交回給團長，他要在後面好好的看，這個男人是不是真的如兒子所說的那麼好。

這項表演大部分的動作都會由Dick來負責，最後會直接飛出帳篷外面，外面已預備好充氣滑梯和軟墊，一切都萬全準備。先來個熱身，Bruce會被綁在Dick身上先試一次。綁得的確緊，Bruce看著Dick有點緊張的表情，看來他真的是其中一個不知情者。突然就想出如此大膽的想法，不愧是空中飛人，Bruce不禁看看躲在他們身後的John。

“慘啦，我手開始抖了。你知道我長那麼大從沒因上台而怕過。”  
“Dick，沒事的，你可以的。”  
“你不明白，萬一這些帶不夠緊呢?萬一我失手呢?萬一我……”  
“Dick，你可以的。我不會掉，我會和你完成這場表演。”

Dick看著Bruce反而老神在在的眼神，他真的不太明白眼前的人在想什麼，不過就算這樣Bruce的手很冰冷，相反Dick的手太熱了，兩者形成了強烈的對比。二人同時站在高台之上，Bruce感覺到自己的背緊貼著Dick的胸，他們的腰也被緊綁在一起。Bruce現在可說是動彈不得，這樣才能避免一會在空中時觀眾亂動作成空中飛人失誤。Bruce換上了緊身衣顯出了平時衣下的肌肉，他的身型並非吃飽沒事作的人，看來他平時也有在健身之類，Dick看了下對方比自己更結實的肌肉。Bruce彷彿感受到背後傳來的心跳聲，或許是他自己的心跳，已經很久沒有這麼快過，對著喜歡的人原來是這麼一回事。不，那是因為Dick是特別的，和以往他交往過的人都不一樣。Dick最後一次確認到底連繫他們的帶子緊繃不，下面也有為了客人而設的安全網，以往他們都不用這個，想想最多也就Dick Gayson顏面掃地而已。

“那麼……我們去囉，Bruce。”  
“嗯，飛吧。”

二人一躍而下，他們飛下去那刻Dick感受到以往的不同。並不是因為以往都是他一個人或像孩子時那樣被綁在John身上那種陌生感，而是Dick感受到Bruce也全然自信那種與他同步跳出站台的感覺。這不是專業帶著某個第一次玩的感覺，他們是真的雙人空中飛人，那種自信，互相交付，對彼此充滿信心的感覺。Bruce用自己雙目看到Dick的世界，他看到一個全新的世界。一個金光燦爛，他不需要掩飾的世界。他轉頭看了下身後的人，Dick專注著他的表演。被鎂光燈照得更耀眼的湛藍雙目，一直用盡全身力氣表演而揮灑出的汗水，還有他對每一個動作都自信卻認真。他對自己的工作是如此一心一意，如此認真的他，吸引著場上的每一個人。

帶著一個人的前提下是作不了更高難度的動作，但Dick還是完美的帶著Bruce在空中直立式旋轉了一個圈，握回John看準時機甩回來的鞦韆，回到原本的看台上。John和Dick馬上解開二人間的綁帶，但John並沒有請Bruce下台，也沒有作到剛剛提點到飛出場外的表演。也就是說，重頭戲還沒上演，而Dick開始再補點鋅粉。以防萬一，Dick也把鋅粉遞給Bruce，對面跳台也被移走，取而代之是安全網和對外的幕布被掀起。

“Bruce，你接下來只要全心看著Dick就可以了。剩下的事就由我們兩父子來吧。”  
“我會看著他的，目不轉睛的。”  
“哼，臭小子。”

Dick並沒聽見他們說的話，他先跳出握緊眼前的鞦韆，利用擺力讓自己觸及對面的鞦韆，轉換姿態讓自己整個身體倒掛勾著鞦韆，利用後膝蓋關節勾著鞦韆。Bruce突然明白了些什麼似的，他看著Dick自信的笑容，剛剛的動作換來了觀眾的歡呼和掌聲。但Dick已回頭看著Bruce，向他伸出雙手，哦，原來要這樣阿。John對這個小伙子有點驚訝，因為正常人是難以一下子就突破到那個心理關口向著前方無路之地跳出，更何況是在眾多觀眾面前，第一次表演空中飛人的人。所以他才站在Bruce身後，在準確的時機推Bruce一下，讓他能完美接應空中的兒子。然而，一切都沒需要了，因為Bruce自己作了，他的確作了，就在Dick飛回來的那一刻，他全程只注視著Dick，二人互相直視對方，然後他就自己往前跳了，而且完美地握著Dick的手，飛到另一頭去。

“你自己跳出來了，瘋子!”Dick看著時機就知道是Bruce自己跳出來而非John推動。  
“因為你總會接著我的，對吧?”  
“瘋子!”但Dick沒有否認，相反笑得更開心。

Dick笑著把Bruce甩出了那帳篷出口，外面的確有著完美的防衝墊和滑梯讓Bruce回到地面。Dick隨即再次盪回帳篷出口，向觀眾席作了個再見兼飛吻的動作後跳出帳篷出口，跟在Bruce身後。看著Bruce一直在滑梯邊等待，Dick立馬飛撲到Bruce身上。他其實沒想過Bruce會有什麼反應，可能會一起倒在地上滾泥巴浴，也有機會Bruce會閃開，只有極少數機會Bruce會墊著他，原地倒下。Bruce看著某個人影往自己那邊飛撲過來，他也下意識張開了雙手，迎接那個飛撲過來的人。那一刻，比任何一個在舞台時的他更耀眼，因為那是只屬於他的Dick Grayson。他整個人穩接了Dick，拜他的身體能力所賜，他真的接下了Dick整個人，甚至能托起整個人轉身直接讓Dick靠上後方的樹。Dick第一次見Bruce笑，應該說笑得那麼隨性，他第一次覺得對方真的在與他一起，與他一同感受著同一刻，他與自己同在。


	6. Chapter 6

“放我下來。”

“這個角度的你看下去很好。”我很喜歡。

Dick輕笑，輕輕往下靠，Bruce也迎合的靠上前，他們第一次的親吻。Bruce發現這種親吻比他以往任何一次親吻都感動﹑快樂，打從心底的高興。他突然想不起之前任何一個親吻的時刻，他腦海空白一片，只剩下一個想法，繼續吻下去，讓這個吻不要停下來。而他的確嘗試這樣發展，他慢慢把人放下來同時嘴巴上的功夫也沒停下來，他嘗試加深這個吻，而Dick也很順勢的張開嘴巴讓Bruce進攻。既然對方已經敞開了，那Bruce也不客氣的進攻，一手按著Dick的後腦靠向自己，不容許Dick逃走的意味極重。Bruce還挺霸道的，Dick在這個吻中意會到這點。他不是在醫院傳聞或表現的那樣輕浮沒責任感，相反這個人重感情且佔有欲極高，但他不討厭。或許一開始他就已經被這種佔有欲吸引，不管是醫院的他還是現在的他也沒差，他喜歡這個男人。Bruce的攻勢繼續加強，舌頭強纏著Dick的舌纏綿，就算對方想求饒或者休息一下也不罷休，直到Dick抗議地傻笑，推開Bruce的嘴。

“我還要去幫老爸檢查接下來要用的器材。”

“我也去。”

“你懂什麼，跟來湊熱鬧的。”

然而Dick卻拉著Bruce回去帳篷，他們現在手拉著手前進，或許會有點像童話故事中的主角們，外人看他們或許還挺傻的，但沒差，反正馬戲團的成員又不在乎，而他們也不在乎。負責後台的成員見到Dick帶著朋友來也沒在意，讓他們到處跑。偶然也有成員會帶著自己的朋友來參觀，哈利團長只要心情不太壞，他也很歡迎朋友來參觀參觀。他們跑到John那邊，John和Mary很認真地檢查著自己一會要用到的工具。每次表演前John和Mary都會很認真的檢查，畢竟再微小的錯誤也足以讓他們的家人沒命，而他們一點也不想嘗試。The Flying Graysons家族，空中飛人，而且與剛剛的業餘表演不同，身為天生長在空中的家族，他們並不需要安全網。這種沒有任何安全措施，或任何保障的前提下，催促了觀眾的歡呼和好奇心，為著台上的人而喝采，掌握一切的節奏，讓觀眾一下子就被這家族偷去了心。

“爸，我來幫忙。”

“你們那麼快回來了，我還以為……”意味深長的眼神。

“爸!”

這完全不像父子的對話，換來了Bruce的笑容。他已經很久沒感受到家人的互動，一個普通的家人互動，父子在打鬧，母親在旁邊看著兩個不成熟的男孩似的，但這就是家人不是嗎?這樣的家人，Bruce向來很羨慕。

“我們已經檢查好了，你就和Bruce再參觀一下吧，Dick。”Mary輕笑的打發了他們二人。

“我們可以幫忙的，Grayson女士。”

“你們就去享受一下，或找個特等席看我們表演吧，Bruce。”Mary順勢把他們推出去了。

“這不公平，我每次都會和他們一起檢查的。”

“或許他們想讓我們有更多時間。”

“什麼?不不不不不，你別聽我老爸亂講，我甚至還……”沒承認你是男友，可惜這半句沒能說完。

不待Dick說完Bruce又看準了他們走向角落的位置時機吻下去。他絕少如此主動，只是Dick還牽著他的手，而他也回握著，沒有放開的意思。他們不自覺地牽著對方的手，仔細想想剛剛見John和Mary時也沒有甩開，怪不得他們一下子就理解他們間的關係，或者說感情。Dick立馬便進入狀態似的再次回吻，他們吻得忘我，彷彿進入了時光屋。他們不知自己吻了多久，只順從本能地前進，吸緊眼前人唇和舌，擁抱緊懷中人的身體。Bruce的手慢慢向下，稍微蓋上了那雙他在醫院時已發現到絕對好看的雙臀，他們穿著的緊身衣還沒脫下，這使他們的身體更貼近對方。Dick突然猛力的推開Bruce，換來了對方的不解。

“我們總能稱為……情侶了吧?”

“你是時候換衣服了。”

“就這樣?”

“笨蛋……再摸下去……我就不能上台表演了。”

Bruce立馬挑眉看了下Dick的下身，對方雖然馬上閃開了視線的方向但感覺還是怪怪的，就是有種被視覺上性騷擾的感覺。Bruce的眼神沒有什麼無禮，也沒有讓Dick感到不安或被冒犯，就是不想他看著自己下身想什麼髒東西而已。Dick推著Bruce去換回他的衣服，空中飛人表演快要開始了，而Bruce一點也不想錯過他新男友的表演。Dick讓他待在後台，和那些後台團員一起看著John﹑Mary和Dick的表演。一個最近的地方，看著他最喜歡的人所現的表演。其他團員看著這個男友卻不表現出任何避諱和陌生，他們一下子就接受了Dick的新男友。Dick認識了個新男友他們也聽聞過，本來也想考驗一下這個人，畢竟Dick從小在他們中間長大，就像大家的兒子一樣。只是John一下子就是空中飛人考驗，讓他們也見識到這新男友的能耐，既然John已經認可他了，那他們自然也沒問題。讓他看看我們最驕傲的孩子表演，他們最喜歡最自豪的孩子。

John和Mary一開始便表現出比之前更強的體力﹑行動力和魄力，他們二人搭擋早已熟悉彼此，他們只要一眼便知道對方下一步行動。Mary一下子伸出了手，對面的John輕易地接著，隨即甩向對面台。他們就如空中的比翼鳥，他們本是一體，只是剛巧分為二人。現在的他們已經見到適合的人，他們找回了彼此，他們命運中的另一半。這一刻或許他們並不覺得自己正在表演，而是在用身體和默契表現出自己見到對方的快樂瞬間，他們是在利用空中舞蹈表現出快樂，這是他們間的暗號。快要到Dick出場了，Bruce看到Dick又換了另一身衣服，這並無阻他的身姿和魅力，Bruce非常享受這個角度。

然而下一刻的事情發生得太快，就算在Bruce眼前發生也改變不了多少。Bruce可能是最早看到那裡出問題的人，又或者Dick才是，但他們都不能阻止這件事發生。綁著鞦韆的繩子其中一邊斷了，John和Mary還在上面，Dick很幸運地仍在站台之上，但他也成為了最近看著自己父母墜落的目擊者。最接近之餘，同時也是最無力的那一個，他沒能捉著父親的手。Bruce一下子偷扔出些什麼，但這並不足以解決眼前的情況，那極透明玩意並不容易被發現，它在空中展開也不能完全充作安全網，最多也就緩衝網而已。John和Mary掉到地上，從那高空墮下。只是一瞬間，整個場地寂靜。

“……爸!媽!”

這片寂靜被Dick的慘叫打破，換來的是另一片的混亂，他們沒想過意外出現在自己眼前，他們紛紛逃出這個帳篷，只剩下員工和Bruce馬上跑上前查看。Dick撲倒在John和Mary身邊，他瘋狂搖晃John的身體，就算渾身是血也沒關係，口中一直呼叫著他的父母。Bruce突然好像看到了什麼似的，那個當年的童年陰影，他小時侯和父母走在街上，那些珍珠散落在地上的聲音，父母最後一刻也記掛著自己的名字和人生安全。然而一切都沒有改變，不管是他之後成了醫生，還是成了……他一點進步也沒有。

“爸……媽……”

“Dick……”

而他不想Dick也再重覆自己的過錯。

“其他人散開!”

“Bruce……”

Bruce開始查看二人的身體，雖然很微弱但仍活著，這或許是幸好Bruce剛剛扔出的玩意作了些許緩衝。然而不足以讓他們的傷勢減輕，他們依舊危在旦夕，生命的氣息伴隨著時間一點一點的流逝。Bruce馬上開始急救，頭部受到重大的傷害，身體大片撞傷。他不排除對方身體多處甩臼或者骨折傷及內臟，要是胸骨插穿了肺等等，那他們急救和擁有的時間便更短。他們需要立馬作手術，他們需要更好的醫療設備，他們需要血和更多的醫護員，更重要的是時間，Bruce只能作的有限。他一下子撕開了二人的緊身衣以防阻礙到呼吸，固定了頸部這個重點保護地方，其次是手和腳這類明顯骨折了的地方，部分傷口需要旁邊的人幫忙按著止血。John的情況更嚴重一點，他聽起來有點呼吸不通，Bruce懷疑有血卡在他的氣管了。現在沒有別的方法，Bruce強行用人工呼吸法把氣管中的血嘗試吸出來。幸運地他吸出來了，一口的污血馬上吐出，他聽到John的呼吸姑且暢通了。然而下一刻Mary突然抽筋痙攣，這是非常危險的預兆，是Bruce最不想見到的情況之一。痙攣是整個身體的運動，這樣頻密的運動下血液循環和肌肉也會加速受傷，更別說眼前這個重傷者必然是因身體某些問題出現嚴重問題才會引發痙攣，而在沒有任何設備前提下他也不能斷定。

“Bruce……Bruce……”

Dick的聲音慢慢遠他而去，Bruce陷入於無盡的絕望當中。Bruce已經把可以作的都盡作，現在只能等救護車來到送二人到醫院。然而他還是沒聽見救護車的聲音，而這裡的人，甚至Dick也寄望在他身上，他的無力會讓身邊的人也和自己一樣，承認自己的沒用，就算改變了自己和經歷了那麼久，他還是一事無成。

“Bruce!回來。”

“Dick……?”

“我們已經叫了救護車，他們也在來的路上。因此，求你再撐一下下，別放棄!”

Bruce看著Dick的樣子，他還沒放棄，自己也不可以。Mary的身體停止了痙攣，相反呼吸阻礙。Bruce也嘗試了相同的方法然而什麼也沒吸出來，那是別的地方出現了問題嗎?然而Bruce已經沒有那麼多時間逐一判斷，他利用了別針稍微消毒了下，一口氣插入Mary的環甲膜位置，好讓他保持呼吸。Bruce聽到救護車的聲音，他看到救護員的來臨。Bruce和Dick跟上了救護車一同往醫院，途中Bruce繼續要求不同的物資進行急救和維持患者穩定。Bruce原想跟著進入手術房，卻被其他醫生攔下來，讓他留在Dick身邊。

“Wayne你這個樣子我還是第一次見。但說真的，你現在需要的是去洗個澡，和你的朋友也是。接下來交給我們，你們現在的樣子怪嚇人的。”

“他們是外面男生的父母，我的朋友，我……”

“Wayne!我也是醫生，你現在要冷靜一下。比起那兩個病人，你的朋友是不是更需要你?”

他回頭看看Dick，滿身是自己父母的血，他親眼看著自己的父母墮下，他沒能握著父母的手，這一切一切的壓力和衝擊也快要把他壓垮，而自己卻差點甩下他了。現在Dick才是最需要自己的人，他總是差點又錯失了些什麼似的。他帶著Dick回自己的辦公室，Bruce Wayne在這裡過得不錯的，至少他的房間裡面有獨立的浴室，沒需要和別的醫生護士共用，也不用被別人看到他們二人都一身血的樣子，怪嚇人的。Bruce推了Dick進浴室強迫他先洗澡，自己會在外面等，不會離開的。Bruce不知道對方平常會洗多久，但他肯定沒這次久。Dick洗澡的水聲一直流出，他偶然會主動喚喚Bruce，確保他真的仍在外面。Bruce的確沒走開過，等待Dick自己出來。Bruce看了眼自己身邊的全身鏡，他身上大半件衣也有血跡，看下去像電影中才會出現的午夜狂徒。

“Bruce，我洗好了。你的衣服有點大。”

“你坐在這休息一下。冰箱裡有吃的喝的，你想要什麼自己拿，就……”

“我不會走開的，你去洗吧。”

“……要是有人敲門，那就讓他把東西放下就好。”

Dick輕輕點頭，到底有沒有聽懂也不太清楚，或許他需要安靜一下，只是這一刻他腦袋還在整理的階段。Bruce打開了淋浴，醫院的暖水灑在自己身上。他看著洗去血污的水慢慢流入去水位，然而一直沒有褪去的痕跡，這些血大多也乾了，要許多的水和時間才能洗去。心靈的創傷是一輩子的，這一點Bruce很清楚。Bruce輕輕閉上雙目，那一刻的畫面彷彿又再一次出現在自己眼前。那一晚在後巷，那個人拿著手槍威脅著他們一家，要他們交出一切值錢的東西。父親擋在自己和母親面前，父親讓那個人冷靜點他們會交出的。然而就算他們全交出了，那人還是向他的父母開槍。他的父母在他眼前被某人槍殺了，就算他們已經作齊了所有那傢伙要求的東西。那一晚特別難捱，幸好的是他有Alfred在身邊，而Dick……他的父母還在搶救，但會好的，一切都會好的。現在他能作的，就是留在Dick身邊，直到John和Mary復原。

Dick看下去真的糟透了，待Bruce走出來的時候看到。Dick套上了不太合身的衣服，手拿著一瓶礦泉水，看向窗外的景色，原本湛藍的雙目現染上了一片灰暗。Bruce迎後的環上他的腰，Dick一點也不抗拒，甚至把自己身子靠後，把自己整個人都靠到Bruce身上。這小小的舉動卻包含了Dick的信任，他們並不像一對初開始的情侶，他們有著奇怪的默契，這都讓他們不言而喻，一切都是自然流出。

“我應該與他們一起的。”

“不，你別跟他們一起。”

“不應該是這樣。我應該與他們一起檢查，我應該與他們一起表演，我應該與他們……”

“不，我不想再擔心一個人，Dick。我需要你在我身邊。”

“早前就想問的了，你鮮少提起你的家人。”

“我的父母死了，在我小時候一宗搶奪案中。”

“Bruce……”Dick緊握環在自己腰的手。

“所以我不想也失去你。”

“但是不應該是這樣，事情不應該是這樣的!”

“Dick，這只是意外，誰也不曾想過。”

“意外……不可能是意外。Bruce，這就是我一直覺得違和的地方了。”

“怎麼回事?”

“我要問一下哈利團長。”

Dick坐言起行的往外走，Bruce跟上前，他不知道這樣對Dick有沒有幫忙，但如果有什麼值得Dick現時去作，讓他沒有必要一直失落，這何嘗不是一件好事。他們回到了哈利馬戲團，那裡混亂得要命，GCPD來到這裡把整個帳篷拉起了封鎖線，黃色的”Keep Out”膠條此刻引人注目得很。哈利團長仍在和Gordon聊著些什麼，就算一個普通人也看得出哈利團長表現出不乎常人的驚慌，他一直拉著Gordon的衣袖，彷彿在哀求著什麼似的。哈利看到Dick那刻馬上連跑帶哭似的跑到Dick眼前，他緊抱著Dick一直在喊抱歉，而Dick卻完全不能理解到底是怎麼回事。哈利團長一直說著抱歉，一直在罵著某個人，而Gordon把Bruce招到另外那頭，他說了下大概的情況。

“你們有眉目了嗎?”

“Tony Zucco。”

“認真嗎，那個惡棍盯上一個馬戲團?”

“明顯地Batman的存在讓部分惡棍連剛巧路過的馬戲團也不放過。”

Bruce沉默了。他還挺了解Zucco這個人，他聽過不少他的傳聞，他也知道這傢伙一直在哥譚活動。只是哥譚太多這類惡棍了，以往他也不敢鬧出人命來，看來是最近Batman的存在讓他們的錢收入受重大的影響，使他們作事也越來越大膽狠毒了。Bruce看了一眼Dick，哈利或許早就知道，他受到了威脅只是偏不信邪，又或者說他低估了哥譚的黑暗面，所以吃到了重重的教訓。Dick聽著哈利的解析，他的臉容慢慢變得更凝重，他一下子推開哈利，無視了哈利的叫喚。Bruce追上去拉著Dick，Dick驚動地說著些Bruce聽不懂……不，應該說理應他聽不懂的話，說得太快了但仍能牽強聽懂的吉普賽語，他一直在用吉普賽語在解說些什麼似的，但他邊落淚邊在解說，當中更不帶任何邏輯和前後時間序。一會兒在咒罵哈利，一會兒又在說這不是哈利的錯，然後又說說被威脅的事，再來是父母跟他說每次表演前檢查道具是何等重要的一環，一切一切都衝口而出的話讓人一片混亂。

“Dick，你先冷靜點。”

“……他在我父母的工具上作了手腳。”

繩子的斷裂使他們一家差點陰陽相隔，而現在他發現一切都不是意外，而是人為作成的警告。這還不是第一次了，Zucco早在更早之前已經作出了警告，他先向最年輕的空中飛人成員下手，使他在練習中出錯以致骨折。聽下去好像很耳熟是不是，Dick還以為那次是自己檢查工具不夠仔細，而且只是輕傷所以他們一點也不在意。沒想到在哈利團長眼中一切都不同，那不是意外，而是一點小小的警告。只是哈利不聽，他以為只是一點小小的打擾只會使他們的成員更集中團結。事實上的確如此，團員疼愛Dick的程度並不亞於John和Mary，他們為Dick出場表演，他們比以往作得更好，他們的收益比以往更甚。這一切都在Zucco眼內，因此他決定要哈利馬戲團吃一個狠狠的教訓，他使Grayson夫妻就這樣在高空中墮下，要不是Bruce在他們已經當場斃命。一切的事實來得太突然，一切都顯得可笑且荒唐，這裡就是哥譚，如此無理的地方。

Bruce只能抱著Dick聽他的哭訴，他無力的抱著自己的戀人，他知道自己的肩被淚水沾濕，他的高價襯衫被Dick憤恨的發洩下抓皺。Bruce明白了一點，他幫不到Dick，Bruce Wayne幫不到Dick Grayson，他需要的不是Bruce Wayne這個醫生，他需要的是……一個可以替他申冤的人，一個為申張正義，一個仍告訴大家哥譚依舊可以好人有好報，壞人終需報的存在，他……需要的是Batman。


	7. Chapter 7

“少爺，你確定這樣好嗎?”

“他需要的不是Bruce Wayne，他需要的是Batman，Alfred。”

“難道你沒想過交給GCPD來，而你應該……盡一個普通男友的責任，留在他身邊嗎?”

“GCPD解決不到他，Alfred。Zucco有不在場證明，也沒有他直接下手的證據，GCPD沒有證據把他歸案。這是最直接幫忙Dick的方法，也是只有我能作到的。”

“但那樣有意義嗎?他永遠都不會知道是你。”

“他不需要知道是我，我只想他……別像我一樣。”

穿上那套黑色的裝甲，扣上那條腰帶，坐上他的戰車，他往哥譚方向駛去。他應該要先去找Zucco的痕跡沒錯，但更重要的是他要警告Dick別輕舉妄動。那傢伙的行動力比想像中還可怕，光是在醫院內每次都跑掉就知道。他會自己去找Zucco是可預想的範圍內，Batman不想有人插手這些事務，他成為了哥譚的傳說，他總是能預測事情的發展，只要除去不必要的意外。他觀察了下Dick，他人現時不想待在哈利馬戲團裡。John和Mary的手術暫時告一段落，但仍沒渡過危險期，今晚是重要的時刻，所以Bruce讓Dick留在自己的辦公室裡。他不能說把自己喜歡的人獨留在辦公室是件好事或正確的判斷，但他知道Dick現在最想的是把人捕到，只有Batman才作到的事。

“Dick Grayson……”他突然出現在Dick背後。

“誰!你是……Batman!哥譚那個傳說人物。”他在醫院時也曾聽過這號人物。

“我知道你的父母受Zucco所害，我會負責這件事。”

“Zucco不知用什麼方法來害我父母，GCPD也找不到證據。”

“那是GCPD，我與他們不一樣。”

“那也是我的事，為什麼你想幫我?”

“我沒有要幫你。哥譚的事就是我的事，哥譚是我的城市。而且我來並非要為你作什麼說明，而是叫你別碰這件事，這事不歸你管!”

“慢著，這是我父母的事，你沒資格說不歸我管!”

Batman把Dick推向櫃邊，他不在意背後有多少支貴價的紅酒或裝飾珍藏用的酒瓶掉到地上碎裂，他彷彿要一手就把Dick揪高並埋到酒裡似的。四周的酒灑遍地上，但Dick眼中卻沒有一絲被嚇倒的樣子，他的雙目依舊帶著勇氣和不屈。Dick雙手握著揪著自己的手，他才沒這麼簡單就退縮，相比起Batman現時的震懾，他更害怕父母受重傷的原因變得不明不白，同時也害怕陷害自己父母的人就這樣逍遙法外，這一切一切都比眼前這個蝙蝠怪人更可怕。

“帶上我吧，Batman。”

“你完全不知道自己在說什麼。”

“要是你不讓我跟在身邊，我就會自己追上那個Zucco。我絕對不會罷休的。”

“你會死的。”

“所以才需要你在，不是嗎?”

Batman靜默，他動也不動。他既沒有把Dick放下來，也沒有答應這個要求。Dick的要求無疑是荒唐，特別是他沒有任何特別訓練的前提下更沒有任何讓Batman答應的可能。然而Batman的確心動了，把這傢伙帶在身邊的考慮。他很明白想為自己父母申張正義的心情，如當年的自己一樣。他也經歷過這段時光，父母受害，接受不能的他一直在自己調查，想為自己父母的死添上一分價值。然而一切的證據告訴他只是枉然，他父母的死真的是不幸，並非像電視劇那樣背後有一堆陰謀或奸人所策劃，一切只是偶然。當自己面對那個事實時心中是何等的空虛，他的父母之死並沒有任何價值，一切只是巧合，毫無內情。但眼前的Dick知道一切，他的父母受傷另有內情，知道目標人物在哪及他的目標是誰，然而對方並沒有繩之以法，得到應有的審判和承擔應有的後果。看著害自己父母的人依舊沒受到法律的制裁，這股不甘和空虛……並不比當年的自己好。Bruce Wayne的情感開始左右Batman的想法，Bruce的軟弱和情感，不應該表現在Batman的身上，但無疑他真的想把Dick放在身邊。Dick沒受過正式的訓練，他也沒有與那些危險人物對峙的經驗。但要是不把Dick帶在身邊，以Dick的性格，他會自己去找Zucco，到時只會更危險了。在他不知道的前提下，Dick獨自面對Zucco……Batman甩甩那些可怕的想法，他沒可能一直跟在Dick身後，這樣一想直接把人留在自己身邊才是最安全也說不定。Batman最後把Dick放下來，但他的嘴巴並沒因此而放鬆，相反是更為收緊因為他很清楚自己有多大的動搖。Dick Grayson，一個神奇的人，突然出現在自己的人生中後，改變了一切。

“你要聽我的指令。”

“就別讓我放棄捕到Zucco。”

“當我們該行動的時候就會找你。要是你自己輕舉妄動，那我們的協議立馬打消。”

Batman就這樣遠去，Dick還是有點不太相信剛剛發生的事。Batman這個大家口中的傳說，真人前一刻還站在自己眼前。聽說他冷酷無情，眼中對罪惡更是容不下一分一毫，這樣看來的確是沒錯的。Dick看了下自己剛剛被揪起的位置，對方以防衣服被撕破得以逃脫所以把人抵在酒櫃上，剛剛引來的騷動弄到地上一片狼藉，而自己頸項的位置也留下了紅印，這下還真的不留情呢。

“什麼聲音，Dick你沒事吧?”

“Bruce!我沒事，我剛剛不小心撞倒你的酒櫃了，弄了一地。”

“那不算什麼，我們一會再收拾。雖然還沒醒來，但至少情況穩定了很多，我們去看你的父母。”

“開放探訪了嗎?”

“當然沒有，只是我們偷偷去別被發現就好。”

要不要把事情告訴Bruce呢……Dick邊看著Bruce拉著自己的身影邊想。他會如何想呢?他可能會覺得我瘋了，因為Batman只是都市傳說，一堆受盡不公之事的哥譚人們所創造出來的故事，只是拿來安慰自己和威嚇一下那些賊人的故事人物。又或者他會阻止自己吧?畢竟跟著剛剛那個人物跑去找Zucco算帳，不像是Bruce的作風。他看起來挺信任GCPD，那個叫Gordon的警官，後者看來也真的在意Zucco這個人，只是有沒有可能真的能繩之以法，Dick覺得可能性太低了。要是GCPD能抓到人，就不會整整一個禮拜都不來找我，這個想法徘徊在Dick的腦海中揮之不去。不是Dick對他們有什麼不滿，他也知道Zucco必然是個狡猾的人，並非一時三刻可以解決的。但相比坐在這裡等待，Dick選擇一個更危險但進取的方法，他選擇了與Batman合作，他要親手捕到Zucco。你會原諒我的吧，Bruce?

John和Mary戴著氧氣罩躺在床上，他們的情況已經穩定，接下來是康復時間，只能讓身體和時間慢慢把傷痕復原。他們會完好的，他們肯定可以再次在天空中盪漾，再次成為那個人人都知道的The Flying Graysons家族，那批有名的空中飛人家族。可惜在床上緊閉著雙目的二人完全看不出曾經如此活躍輝煌過。一個禮拜前他們還在半空中飛舞，他們教導Dick以後要作好表達前的準備，他們空中飛人的性命掌握在自己手中。John一向都這樣教導他，所以Dick才肯定這不是意外，他的父母向來謹慎。害他們成了這個樣子的……Tony Zucco。

“Dick?”

“我沒事，他們會好的，對吧?”

“一定會好的。”

Bruce輕輕抱著他，他的懷抱太溫暖了，Dick喜歡他的懷抱。把頭靠在Bruce胸前，雖然聽不見，但他彷彿感覺到Bruce的心跳，自己的心跳慢慢加速，或許他和Bruce的心跳同步了也說不定，不然怎會完全感覺不到二人間的分別。Dick拉下Bruce的頸，輕輕吻上男人的唇。Bruce完全沒有反抗，相反他迎合Dick的動作，溫柔﹑耐性卻又熱情霸道，Dick聞到Bruce的古龍水味道和汗水，兩者混起來成了Dick最喜歡的味道。這一吻彷彿把兩者間的熱情和情慾鍵也按下去了，Bruce拉著Dick往附近隨便一間房進去，或許Bruce知道是什麼房間但Dick沒顧多少。待Dick進去後才發現是手術室，Dick被推上一張手術床繼續與Bruce擁吻。Bruce開始脫Dick的衣服，而Dick也不甘示弱的脫Bruce的褲子。

“你真的瘋了，這裡是手術室。”

“今晚瘋事已經夠多了，可以放心沒人會來的。”

“要是突然有急症被發現了怎麼辦?”

“所以我們速戰速決吧，現在快點脫掉。”

一夜纏綿，輕哼和汗水聲，成就了一晚安眠夜。


	8. Chapter 8

雙目視線不可以離開敵人，然而也不可以疏忽背後的可能性，攻擊和迎敵同時也要眼佈四方，盡可能找出更多的可能性，一切不致命但最快能解決敵人的方法都能用上。不留憐憫心，因為對敵人憐憫是對自己殘忍，你要知道人體的極限，不然你會有機會讓敵人致命又或者昏過去，不要冒這個險和浪費時間。我們不是殺人犯，不是罪犯，我們不殺人也不致命，只要情報和讓犯人付出他們應有的代價。

“還有最後一點。”

“一點?”

“No Gun。要是你做不到任何一點，我們的協議也取消，我會直接把你扔給GCPD，不得異議。”

“我會作到的。”

Dick已經待在看下去應該是安全屋數個月了，在這期間Batman都吩咐他待在裡面，幾乎足不出戶。他猜是安全屋之類的地方，看電影經常有這樣的地方。Dick想這裡應該也不是Batman的原基地，因為他每天都會離開，從不待在這。房子也只有基本的生活用品和大量訓練器材，當然也有Batman的工具們，但就是缺少人生活的氣息，看下去就像房屋廣告一樣簡潔的畫面。他騙Bruce順道去探訪某個附近親戚，被他留下來暫住一陣子了，應該會一段時間只能透過電話聯絡了。Bruce明確地表示了關心，他會問問到底親戚家在哪或者親戚本人在哪，Dick牽強地搪塞過去，姑且應付過去了。他利用父母受重傷，大家需要彼此來渡過這難關為由，Bruce也沒再追問下去。

Batman只會在需要的時候才出現在安全屋，順便會有點食物和Dick需要的日用品帶過來。然後他們就會開始訓練，Batman的訓練很嚴格，每次開始後就沒有休息的一刻，就算休息也只有5分鐘左右，讓Dick重新體會了剛開始空中飛人訓練時的自己。但那寶貴的5分鐘中是他與Batman的相處時間，有時他會問外面的情況，因為他根本不能擅自出去，出去就代表他主動放棄訓練，這是之前Batman說明的。有時他會替Batman的小工具們改名，像蝙蝠鏢或蝙蝠信號，Batman沒有阻止他的行動，雖然也沒鼓勵他，就容他在安全屋裡一些他想作的事。又有時Dick會問Batman關於Zucco的資料，這裡沒有電腦，Batman會利用自己手臂上的小投影器把Zucco的資料告訴他，還有最近的動向也一一詳細的列出。這數個月幾乎都在安全屋裡渡過，而且四周也沒窗戶，讓他對時間麻木了。他懷疑Batman是故意的，為了讓自己不分日夜和時間流逝地訓練和學習不會喊累。當初他意會到時，Batman跟他說已經過了2個禮拜了，而不知是不是錯覺，他覺得Batman嘴角有那麼上調0.1度，至少Dick覺得自己在Batman眼中是合格了。偶然Batman離開後，而Dick還沒累到躺床上就立馬入睡的話還是會主動打電話給Bruce的，他拜託Bruce幫他看著父母的情況，他們還沒醒過來。而哈利馬戲團已重新開張了，但少了重頭戲空中飛人，收入依舊不理想，讓團長一直很苦腦。

“我何時才可以出外?”

“待我確定你可以與我行動的時間。”

“嗯……聽你的。”

“我會測試你的能力。我要你與我戰鬥，確保我知道你真的預備好了。”

Batman真的一點也不放水，Dick迎來了對方一拳又一拳的重擊。Batman是個很嚴厲的人，甚至有時Dick覺得他是不是想讓自己受不了他的嚴厲和無理才會這樣作，讓Dick自己知難而退，而非Batman本人把他趕出去。Batman突然在自己身後出現，Dick立馬往下蹲來用腿橫掃，黑色身影跳起，跳得可高直接壓倒在Dick身上，以體重壓制他整個人。這個人到底有多重!Dick曾經玩心起的趁Batman在背對他時掀了下披風，比看上去還要厚重，大概真的是達到防彈的密度。光是披風就這樣，到底裝甲有多重?被壓得半死的Dick近距離看著Batman，裝甲把眼前這個人隱藏起來，到底面具下的人是怎樣的人?Dick並不害怕Batman，相反這樣難得的機會讓Dick更想理解他，理解這個城市塑造出來的人。Dick去過不同的地方和城市，他發現每個英雄都與該城市有著密不可分的關係，怎樣的城市就會塑造出怎樣的英雄。那麼……是什麼城市才能塑造出你，Batman?

“你到底是因什麼才穿起這個……”

Dick下意識摸著這個面具，他沒有想掀開，就只是摸摸而已。Batman也意外地沒有閃開他的雙手或起來，讓他輕摸這個面具。Dick摸著那些看下去厚重到不行的盔甲，從沒見過放鬆的嘴角和線條，每一刻都在燃燒自己本身，把整個人的一切都奉獻予這個城市。

“……”

“抱歉，我不該問的。”

“我曾經作了承諾。”經過一陣讓人尷尬且漫長的沉默後，他選擇回答。

Batman起身，回頭整理他們的訓練工具。Dick也沒再過問，他們沒再聊天或說些什麼。那是對某人的承諾，足以讓他把一生都賠進去的承諾，這個人一定很重要。

今晚的Batman有點奇怪，他總是欲言又止似的看著自己。Dick在猜他到底在想什麼，面具擋去了大部分的表情，而Batman的身體動作也盡量隱藏自己的情緒，導師所教的果然是用不回這個人身上。但Dick還是覺得Batman有話想跟他說，只是他未下決定而已。

“你是不是有什麼想跟我說?”

“為什麼你會這樣覺得?”

“沒，就這樣覺得。”

“我認為你可以作進一步的訓練。我稱為現場實測。”

“你的意思是……我可以出外了!”

“只是跟我出去走一趟，你還不能碰Zucco的事。”

“可以可以!我已經快在這裡悶死了。”

“你不能就這樣現身在敵人面前，所以穿上那個。”

Batman按了下電腦上的鍵，Dick看著身後地面彈出一具新的套裝，與Batman一樣全黑，胸前有著一道靘藍色的飛鳥，延伸至手兩則。Dick已經能想像他穿上後對抗外面的壞人，他們甚至還沒看清楚是誰就被送到GCPD，最後只記得是一隻藍色的鳥。與Batman一起捕著Zucco的尾巴，讓他付出應有的代價，如他導師教他的一樣。

“這代表我合格了嗎?”

“我說過這稱這為現場實測，你會需要一個代號。”

“你弄了一套非常漂亮的制服給我……Nightwing，就叫Nightwing吧。”

Nightwing許久沒呼吸過外面的空氣似的，他滿意地深呼吸。他想念一切，不管是眼前的燈光，距離腳下好幾百米高的馬路行車，司機不滿的嗚聲，還是哥譚的人聲，一切都讓人懷念，彷彿離開了好幾十年似的。Batman待在他身邊，他仍在想到底這個決定是對與否。眼前的年輕人身手無疑地已準備好，只是他能不能在實戰也一樣，這是Batman所擔憂的。這裡是哥譚，由一個仍沒完全理解哥譚的人來說，或許這一晚就能刷新他對城市的新下限了。但願今晚會是個好的測試夜，Batman看著Nightwing興奮的身影。

但這興奮的情緒並沒有維持太久，直到他們聽到有人在悲嗚。

那是一宗很普通搶劫案，哥譚每晚都會發生好幾十宗，而Batman出現後，就降至每晚十多宗。那個搶劫案犯人渾身酒氣，被劫的男子脖子上抵著刀，被要求從袋中掏出他的錢包。

“今晚可不是個搶劫的好日子。雖然很感謝你給我表現的機會，但你還是把那人放了後去自首。”

“靠，你是誰?”

“Nightwing，初次見面。我是來阻止你的。”

“除了Batman後我們何時多了另一個緊身衣變態!”

搶劫犯一下子推開那個可憐人，往外面跑。他的直覺告訴他，不管對方是不是Batman，只要見到這些緊身衣變態就逃，不然倒霉的是自己。Nightwing拿起身旁的垃圾桶蓋甩過去，完美絆倒了逃犯的腳步，讓他的下巴也重重的吃了一記。

“先生，你沒事吧?”

“感謝你的幫助，Nightwing。”

Nightwing扶起了那位仍在發抖的傢伙，而逃犯裝死似的慢慢向前爬，希望這樣能逃過新義警的眼目。可惜的是有一個黑色的身影站在他眼前，他抬頭看了下，發現那是更大的惡夢，一個所有哥譚人也略有耳聞的人物，Batman。他毫無憐憫的居高看著自己，頓時讓人放棄了逃跑的想法，因為嘗試逃跑只會換來另一個可怕的後果。而他一點也不想嘗試，他不久前的酒友才被Batman吊在GCPD門口外的燈柱，GCPD的人一直在看戲似的看著，直到Gordon出現了才讓人把他放下來，那已經是被吊起15分鐘後的事。Batman一腳踩上逃犯的背，換來了對方一聲求饒。Nightwing立馬上前把他綁起，避免他再被Batman加重腳下去。

“你話太多了。”

“你不覺得可以順便改變下你的形象嗎?”

“我不需要改變形象，別作多餘的事。”

“好啦好啦。你通知了GCPD了嗎?”

Batman轉身便走，看來是已經通知了。Nightwing看著已遠去的身影，他要追上去了，Batman都不等人。

“那麼麻煩你留下來幫忙作口錄了。”Nightwing最後託付了這樣的任務給予那原被害者。

活潑身影跟上那向來嚴格且讓人恐懼的身影，卻又是如此不同的形象。


	9. Chapter 9

要是有人用透視眼看，他一定會被嚇壞，Batman面具底下的表情也不是什麼好表情。他看著在後巷那個被撕成了碎片的屍體，看起來像野外被某種猛獸撕裂的屍體卻在哥譚這種城市出現。這怎麼看也怪嚇人的，就算是早已作好了心理準備的Nightwing也一樣。Batman凝重的表情和身影也影響著他的新搭檔，這不是像之前幾晚那樣的普通案件，而是具哥譚特色的瘋狂，一生也不會想見到一次的類型。Batman開始利用他面具下的儀器重組案件，Nightwing的面具未具備這功能，因此他只能看著Batman跟他分享的畫面。這具屍體半個身都被撕碎了，臉容也被毁得一塌糊塗。根據身體的特徵，這個倒楣鬼名為佐治·亨利，是一家動物研究中心的員工。在哥譚半夜接近下水道的地方徘徊，看來這傢伙也在作什麼不該碰的事。

“這爪痕太巨大了，極具標誌性，而且這裡相當近地下水道。”

“你認為是Killer Croc嗎?”

他的記性看來很不錯阿，少爺。Alfred毫不吝嗇地讚賞，他的頻道並沒有分到Nightwing的耳機，但Alfred會聽到Nightwing所說的話，Batman還沒那麼快想要把自己這位後援管家介紹給眼前的新搭檔，儘管這位好管家早已認識他。

Killer Croc不久前在運送回監獄的中途逃掉了，Batman在地下水道找了很長時間，然而哥譚的地下水道過於複雜且歷史猶久，許多水道已被棄用甚至沒加到任何一張地下水道圖中，使Batman想要在裡面找到那個鱷魚人的難度大增。沒想到會在今晚出現，這到底是不是個好時機呢?Batman以不顯眼的角度瞄一眼Nightwing。這會是一個大挑戰，不管是對Batman還是他身後的Nightwing。Nightwing很清楚要作的事，接下來他們會進到下水道中，那個又濕又臭的地方找那隻他只在Batman帶來的資料中見過的生物。Nightwing很難以人來稱呼他，對於一隻利用雙腳站立，高於2米，具利爪和與鱷魚一樣厚厚的鱗片，極具攻擊性的鱷魚生物，在見到實物前還是難以想像。

“所以，佐治·亨利是來餵他自己偷養的鱷魚嗎?”

“沒那麼簡單，Nightwing。證據顯示這裡曾經站了數個人，這裡至少有3對不同的鞋印。其中一個的腳步特別重，應該拿著很重的東西。”

“例如食物?”

“又或者是誘捕裝飾。”Batman點點頭同時補充。

“你覺得他們還活著嗎?”

“可能性很低，但仍有搜索的必要。”

“也對，不能放任那鱷魚到處跑。”

“跟緊我，別亂走。”

二人掀開地下水道入口蓋，往下前進。

這裡已經算比較新的了，Batman看著地下水道製作材質想。不知該說幸運與否，剛剛那具屍體尚有餘溫，Killer Croc殺他時間距離被發現並沒相隔太久，而他們也看到地下有著一大條血痕。這樣的出血量，說真的被抓的人恐怕是兇多吉少，然而這或許是個好時機，讓Killer Croc回去他該待的地方。他們沿著下水道血路走，血量漸漸減少，最後他們找到一具屍體。Batman看到同時立馬心知不妙，這是陷阱!

Batman嘗試帶著Nightwing轉身逃離現場，然而已太遲了。Killer Croc在旁邊水道跳出，一手甩開了Batman。Nightwing也沒免於遭殃，Killer Croc甩開Batman同時一手抓住了Nightwing細眼查看這個新的身影。Batman在哥譚活躍了一年多了，Killer Croc也未曾見過有人能跟上這黑蝙蝠的行動，他也從沒見過Batman會帶著助手或搭檔在身，這會很有趣。誰想看看Batman第一次看著自己的跟班淹死時的表情?

“不!”

Nightwing被Killer Croc帶走，沒入了水中。

Batman覺得自己或許肋骨斷了幾條也說不定，剛剛的衝擊讓他頭暈眼花，只能白白看著Nightwing被帶走。他沒那麼快會死，要不然Killer Croc不會帶走他。這是Killer Croc無聊的遊戲，在他把Nightwing玩弄死前，Batman要找出他的無聊遊戲。Nightwing制服身上有許多追蹤器和身體狀況探測器，Alfred傳來消息Nightwing處於昏迷狀態，但心跳和身體各種指數都尚算正常，他暫時是安全的。Killer Croc熟悉地下水道，要找到他的居所幾乎沒可能，只可以把他再引出來，Batman召來新一批裝備。

Nightwing醒來時第一感覺是後腦很痛，他嘗試想想到底發生了什麼事，然而他最後的畫面是被某人像物件般把他整個甩到下水道牆壁上，那狠勁讓他背和後腦都痛得要命同時昏過去了，而他口中有著另類的黏稠感，他完全不想知道到底自己昏過去時被灌了什麼。他並沒有被綁著，身上東西也沒被拿去，就只是被關在一個籠子裡。他看看籠子四周，找到了最後一具屍體。看屍體狼狽且濕透的樣子，死前看來並沒過得多好。看來是淹死了，在這個下水道中是多麼自然，這種想法也真的可悲。這是臨時弄出來的籠子，到處也是哥譚後巷能找到的雜物和金屬以極歪曲且非人的力度堆砌而成。當中或許有些會是這些傢伙帶來的東西，Nightwing放棄查出他們接近Killer Croc背後的動機。Nightwing看不到籠子外面，他只肯定自己仍在下水道，卻被困在一個不明角落。Nightwing嘗試與Batman取得聯絡，然而看來這就是為什麼他被困在這裡也沒別人看守著的原因，他的通訊系統失靈了。他可以考慮炸開這裡，但也有機會其實他被埋在一個垃圾堆中，稍微炸一下會導致四周東西倒塌，活活被這樣東西淹死或壓死。Nightwing嘗試看看腳下或頭上的地下水道路，然而得到不太好消息，有水流動的聲音，他不能炸掉逃走。他只能坐以待斃，這真的好極了，Nightwing。你幫自己改了個像鳥的名字，現在卻被困在下水道裡，等著Batman或其他人找到你。

他並沒有為Batman找到自己這點事有任何一絲疑惑，他知道Batman必然會找到他。然而這算是他們第一次合作面對一個強大的敵人，他不單沒起到作用，甚至還令Batman加重工作量，這就是拖後腿了，沒用。他應該要看著Batman的後背，而非拖Batman後腿，真是讓人洩氣的事實。Nightwing看著自己腳下，他開始有點不妙的感覺，他腳邊的水剛剛有到小腿那麼高嗎?

Batman找到Killer Croc了，但沒看到Nightwing。這不妙，這相當不妙，這傢伙雖然不是特別聰明狡猾，但也不至於會把人質一直帶在身邊。Killer Croc的巨臂揮向Batman，後者閃過同時甩出了數個炸彈。這些炸彈不足以炸開Killer Croc堅硬的外皮，但Batman特意預備，瞬間能釋出無害黏性極強的泡泡，並在短時間內凝固得像石頭一樣。Killer Croc大喊不公，他期待與Batman狠狠地打鬥一番，或者他能掐死眼前這蝙蝠的頸，而非被這些莫名其妙的泡泡困著，像一件裝飾品。Batman走近Killer Croc，他故意留下了對方的嘴，他要找出Nightwing下落。

“你把Nightwing藏哪裡去了!”

“太遲了，Batman。現在你的小小鳥已經被淹死在一個特製的籠子裡了。”

“Alfred，我需要把我的掃描系統最大化。”

“我已聯絡了Gordon警長的了，他會帶人下來搜索和帶走Killer Croc。但要找到他恐怕還是有點困難，少爺。”

“這些下水道不同時期利用不同的材質作成，要掃描全部是不可能。但Alfred，既然他現在有機會被淹死，恐怕是仍在使用的管道。找出那些能藏人的角落。”

“好的，少爺。”

你等我，Dick。

真的要命，Nightwing看著已及胸的水位。他並沒有看錯，水位的確在上升，而且以非常驚人的速度上升。這是一個另類的計時炸彈，現在他才明白那具屍體也是被這樣活生生淹死。Killer Croc還沒回來，看來他是早就想把自己淹死而不是拿來作人質。作得好阿，Nightwing，你一生人中最大的成就:成了Killer Croc的人質來威脅Batman，最後還要被淹死在一個不知名的地方，一個又濕又臭且不知何處的下水道角落。如果Killer Croc是個惡趣味的傢伙，他甚至會等自己屍體發漲得不似人型才挖出來，或許自己的身份會被公諸於世，然後Bruce看到會很傷心，天阿希望這不會成真。

Nightwing看著水已到下巴了，他開始作好最後的錄音才放手一搏。他說了多久是不曉得，他也不肯定這些能不能傳到Batman的電腦，甚至有沒有機會交到Bruce、Batman、他父母或朋友手上，他就是一直講一直講，直到水位沒去了他整個人。Nightwing把一個小型炸藥貼到頂上，他要賭一波，期望炸開後的水流能把他沖到大海或其他能立足的通道。然而Nightwing還是太缺乏經驗，他炸開了的水管使水流衝擊整個人，別說是看清去向，就是整個人隨著水流沖走同時，他又一次被水衝擊直擊頭部昏過去了。

Batman遲來了一步，正當他看到那不自然的垃圾壁時便知道對方已被困在裡面。他太大意了，Nightwing的制服還沒完整到配有氧氣罩，所以他才著急，這是他的不周全導致自己的搭檔身陷險境。他快要到達目的地時，一陣爆炸把他彈飛了好幾米，要不是Batman早已換上了水底專用裝備，他沒可能在這爆炸中全然脫身。這也意味Nightwing也被彈飛了，Batman看著因炸彈而被炸碎的垃圾壁透出了洞，他立緊鑽進去看情況。頂上的大洞顯示了失蹤者的去處，這不妙，他不肯定能不能找到Nightwing，但Batman並沒猶豫，他投入了那混亂的水流中。

當初沒看到Nightwing的身影，但拜水底專用套裝加速，Batman追上了被水流沖走的Nightwing身影。他昏過去了，Batman把備用的氧氣罩給Nightwing戴上，這還未安全，他們要趕快回到有氧氣的地方。Batman看著Alfred傳送過來的地圖移動，他終於看到流往哥譚港出口的燈光。Batman的手緊抓著Nightwing雙臂登陸，他回頭馬上給Nightwing急救。Nightwing停止了呼吸，在剛剛戴氧氣罩同時Batman幾乎百分之肯定，Nightwing待在水裡太久，肺部是滿滿的水。Batman立馬施壓嘗試把溺者肺部水擠出，一口又一口地下水和少許污物被擠出。然而Nightwing一直沒恢復呼吸的動作，Batman心慌了，從沒這麼害怕過，這種緊張和害怕的情緒鮮有在Batman身上出現。他開始進行人工呼吸，然而沒有用，Nightwing並沒有呼吸也沒要醒過來的痕跡。

“起來!Nightwing!起來。”

別甩下我，別像其他人一樣，別像我的父母一樣，在我眼前離去。

“別這樣，起來，Nightwing!”

你害死他了，Bruce Wayne，你本就不該把他帶來，把他拉入自己的世界。

“起來!”

你害死他，就如你害死了許多的人一樣。

“Dick!”狠狠的拳打胸口。

“咳!咳咳咳……Bat?”

“Nightwing!”

“阿……miss me?”耍耍嘴皮，這才像他性格。

Batman什麼也沒說，但Nightwing看得出，他把眼前的人嚇壞了。他強撐起身，Batman也扶他坐起來。Nightwing不知是基於什麼，或許他應該歸咎於腦袋缺氧太久，他的行動和判斷也受到不明因素影響。他覺得眼前的Batman和他男友身影重疊了，他覺得眼前的人一定在害怕，所以他鬼使神差下抱著眼前的人。他用盡自己能使出的力氣把Batman拉進自己懷裡，沒事，我在這裡，我還活著。或許是他們都待在水裡太久了，他們或者是Nightwing自己抖得要命，太冷了，他們此刻需要點溫暖，所以他們互擁，索取下對方的溫暖。

Batman真的很溫柔的，這是Dick回到蝙蝠車後第一個想法。他真的很溫柔，Bruce，像你一樣，讓人傾心。因為他明顯調高了蝙蝠車內的溫度，讓自己這個已昏昏欲睡的人能睡得更好。待他醒來後，他已經回到了安全屋，被換上了乾淨的衣服，躺在溫暖的被窩裡，旁邊還開著小暖爐，彷彿昨晚的事沒曾發生，彷如黃梁一夢。Bruce回到了自己的蝙蝠洞，他挫敗感滿滿的坐在工作桌前。他本應該開始改良這套制服，但上面血跡斑斑的痕跡提醒了他事實，Dick也只是個普通人，他會受傷，他會被擊倒，他會死亡，就算身邊的人是Batman還是Bruce Wayne也不會有所改變。他的無能，他的自私，他過分自負造就了一切。他應該立馬把Dick趕走，立馬讓他回去正常生活，讓他遠離Batman這個人。

“不可理喻，愚蠢，無能……我到底在想什麼?”

“少爺，Dick閣下的制服破到近乎不可修復。但他手臂的錄音裝置顯示有一則錄音，我覺得你應該要聽的。”

Bruce看著Alfred遞來的耳機，他最後還是接過來。 他聽到水聲和主人難免有點緊張的聲音，Bruce甚至能想像到當時Dick獨自面臨什麼困境，又是何等大的絕望感臨到他身上。

“Batman?我猜如果這段錄音能到某人手，那人最大機會是你。要是這段錄音順利到你手了，那就是我沒能阻止把這段尷尬讓人害羞的錄音擋下來，那就是我看來也兇多吉少了。我希望你把接下來的錄音交給我身邊的人，我父母、我朋友、Bruce Wayne還有……你也聽著。現在錄音的我被困在可能好幾十米下的哥譚下水道，我被困著了，水一直流進來，已到我胸口了。我不知道自己能否逃出去，所以留下了這錄音。老實說，我有很多話想跟你們說，但這一刻我卻沒多少時間了。我愛你們，別懷疑，我真的愛你們。拜托你們照顧我爸媽，他們是世界上最棒的父母，最好的空中飛人，最好的榜樣，他們教會我的事太多，無疑他們造就了今日的我。Bruce，我知道你在想什麼。我騙了你，我不是去了親戚那，我去了復仇，為我的父母。我知道你很信任Gordon警長他們，但這不足夠，完全不足夠。那個人不是以正常途徑能捕到，我只能看著他逃去而非為自己作的事負責，我不能接受。所以我才找上Batman，你別怪他，他什麼也沒作錯，是我選擇把自己投入，是我選擇作Nightwing。你或許是我這輩子見過最棒的男友，待在你身邊，我就不會迷失。你總是在我覺得自己快要不行的時候待在我身邊，你就像個神奇的天使一樣，我愛你。”

錄音停了一陣子，直到Bruce看了下音訊進度，這段錄音仍未完結。

“Batman，謝謝你。你給了我選擇，你教會了我許多。我不知道你會如何看待我這麼一個笨蛋，一個不自量力的笨蛋，卻非要待在你身邊。就算時間不長，我還是能看出你並不是別人口中那麼無情可怕，相反你太著重每一個，所以才如此執著。你對正義的執著，你對不公的厭惡，這就是為何我選擇跟在你身邊的原因。Batman，你沒有害任何人於險境，是我選擇待在你身邊，是我選擇跟隨你走上同樣的道路，一切都是我的選擇。你沒權把我的責任也負上，你沒權把我的生死也視作自己的責任，這是我的選擇，我的成就。你只是造就了我，但並沒有創造出我，你向來非主導，我才是。所以，一切都會過去，壞事總會過去，而你沒需要為此感到煩惱，我對此從沒後悔，我過往沒後悔，現在沒後悔，未來也不會後悔。這都是正確的，我所支持的，對此我沒懷疑。水要淹到了，我接下來就要試試炸出個逃生門出來，祝我好運?”

音訊停止了，Bruce重放了一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。多到Alfred再次回到他身邊時，Bruce甚至能背出來似的。

“Alfred，我……值得嗎?”

“價值向來也不是第三方來評價。”而是由本人來評定的。


	10. Chapter 10

“今晚我們會去Zucco一個手下的基地。”

Zucco最有力的證據是他的不在場證據，其次是未知任何途徑的作案方式，他們今次會先去Zucco手下看看有沒有什麼情況。這個人是Zucco的重點手下，要是Zucco在Grayson夫妻的工具上下了什麼手腳，這個手下一定有參與其中。這是Dick久違的出外，他突然覺得連空氣也帶著自由的氣味，他已經許久沒出來伸展自己的手腳。自上次Killer Croc事件後，他又被Batman抓著地獄式特訓了整整一周，沒踏出過安全屋半步。他有嘗試從旁推敲自己那段“遺言”的去向，那時頭腦昏昏的，他也忘記了這段話的存在。待他隔日在被窩醒來後，他身上也沒有穿著制服了，他想是Batman把他制服拿去維修了。所以他偷問了下，最後得出的結論是制服已破到幾乎不可恢復，所以會有一套全新的制服給他。那就意味著那段錄音也沒留下來了，Nightwing覺得也是合理的。而他現在穿著了新的制服，整體功能提升且智能，而第一步感受到的是有體溫調節功能。

“你今晚的任務是在這站崗，有什麼事就通知我。”

“就這樣嗎?”

“……”Batman沒有回應，繼續調整他所得的情報。

“好啦，聽你的。”經上次一役後，Batman比以往更嚴格。

在訓練時候Dick也一直在摸索Batman本人的性格，他是一個嚴厲兼控制欲極高的人，要是不聽他話的話，大概他們的合作也會同時終結。作為一個成年人來講這樣看下去是很奇怪的合作關係，單方面的接受命令，單方面接受訓練，看下去不像現時良性的合作關係。或許他們是軍人般的存在，Batman是他的上司和隊長，而自己是一個剛入伍的新丁，接受了訓練但仍沒多少實戰經驗，就算他其實已經面對過Killer Croc這強大的敵人。但Dick還是選擇相信Batman，相信他那一套，相信這樣就能把Zucco繩之以法。Nightwing被佈署在這負責看倉庫動靜，現在仍算很平靜，一個人也沒有。今晚有點冷，但拜這套制服所賜，以致於他能在發現動靜前沒被凍僵。明明只是11月，今晚的天氣卻開始讓Nightwing覺得冷了，以往這個時候他都在作什麼呢?上年這個時候雖然還沒很冷，但Mary和其他團員一起弄了一大鍋紅菜湯供全馬戲團的成員享用。那個紅菜湯由很多不同的人一起弄，蔬菜也切得大小不一的，所以說到味道也沒很完美，但也夠了，Nightwing喜歡那時的紅菜湯味道，就算現在仍在回味。

“Nightwing，情況如何?”

“還是很平靜，Batman。”

“繼續觀察。”

“完全沒有人的動靜，你確定是這裡嗎?”

“你就繼續看著就對了。”

Nightwing知道對方不會看到，但就算如此還是點點頭表示明白。剛剛想到紅菜湯，下次要不要和Bruce一起喝呢?想想還是算了，Bruce看下去很有錢，上次聽他講有管家是不是，那麼自己弄的紅菜湯也沒什麼了不起。Bruce最近開始有怨言了，這樣想想也是正常的。沒有兒女會在父母才剛穩定但仍昏迷住院時長期不在他們身邊，就算有自己男友在身邊也不妥。愧疚感油然而生，他也很想待在父母身邊，但現時有比光待在父母身邊更重要的事。時間不會等人，要是繼續沖淡下去，所有的線索都會消失，一切都會真的被歸案為與Zucco沒關。所以，最重要的是捕到Zucco，現時Dick Grayson最能作到的事。

Batman一直在附近觀察Nightwing，確保他安然無恙，一切在自己掌握之中。他最後在John和Mary使用的繩索上發現一種難以發現的酸。這種酸並非立馬見效的強酸，然而最大的特點是短時間內快速內部腐蝕，且腐蝕的過程肉眼難辦，受重力或拉扯時才會立馬出現斷裂，其斷裂或受破壞的痕跡卻完全看不出被那種特殊酸性溶液腐蝕而更像自然斷裂。這就是為什麼Zucco可以作出不在場證據的重因，他派手下落下酸性溶液後便離開，待John和Mary開始表演時才斷裂，這段時間已足以他回到哥譚市中心了。只要找到那種酸和Zucco有關係，剩下的就是GCPD的事了，Gordon應該會很樂意收到這份證據。

今晚這個倉庫是Zucco的交易地點，Zucco雖然不會出現，但他的得力手下主力負責這門交易。商品正正就是那些酸，這種殺人於無形的工具，相信黑市有相當不錯的銷量。這次的交易，他知道Nightwing會想參與的，所以他才帶Nightwing來，而Nightwing仍然不知道那是什麼。同時，也會是一個考驗，一個專屬Nightwing的考驗。Nightwing看到有一台台小型貨車到達倉庫門口。他應該要通知Batman的，這些人手上甚至還有槍械，就算不是非法交易或作什麼非法勾當，光是這種軍火量也足以讓他們坐個10年出來。

“Batman，有許多人帶著一堆重型軍火到達現場。你現在在哪?”

“你的面具提升了夜視功能，潛入進去看情況並定時匯報，我現在回來。但記著，除了觀察外什麼也別作。”

“了解。”

Nightwing一躍而下，他已經不想再待在這裡冷死了，在空中飛舞和活躍的動作讓他久違，這自由且新鮮的冷空氣也讓他懷念。他稍微在不為人知的地方華麗的翻滾了個4周半，他一早就想試試自己在這種高度能不能作到，經Batman的訓練後他肯定自己是作得到的，而他早就想試試了。他深深發現到自己的不同，他的視感比以往敏銳，以往的他除了專注在自己的表演和動作外，他偶然會分心看看觀眾們。現在不只可以觀察到觀眾，他甚至能看到四周的鎂光燈有沒有歪﹑每個觀眾的表情甚至每個人的小動作。Nightwing又一次在空中翻了個身，這個身影很完美，動作也一流，就是多了點之前一直在提醒他別作太多的華麗動作。Batman換了個角度觀察他的搭擋，一個絕佳的角度。Nightwing空中飛人的出身導致他有滿滿的表演欲，而他每一個動作也包含了這樣的天生性格，樂於讓人享受。但這樣的動作在這個晚上行業來講是多餘且造就了曝露身份的機會多一些，這是Batman不願樂見的。可惜的是心底中他又在享受這一幕，喜歡眼前人的感情並沒有因裝束而改變，以往他交到的女友都能這樣放下，然而這次不行，他作不到。Batman理應是無情嚴厲，但自他們上次的地下水道事件後，他已不能好好的分辨自己扮演的身份。看著Nightwing在享受和開心的神情，以往的Batman應該是嚴厲地責備，而非不忍心阻止這個本就屬於天空的身影。這個身姿真的極好看，除了會讓別人都看到的性感背影外，他也沒什麼意見，他繼續考慮說服Nightwing加上披風的想法。

Nightwing成功潛入了倉庫，待在廢棄的木箱子的後方，一個挺隱密的位置。在這裡應該不會被發現並能偷聽到他們接下來的行動。一箱又一箱的東西被運進來，帶頭的是一名光頭的巨漢，他緊盯著一箱又一箱的東西運進來，看來是主要負責人了。光頭巨漢最後一次點算了下全部的保溫箱，Nightwing也順便點了一次，看來有七箱。七箱東西都放在那裡，被重重手持機槍的人把守著，看來是重點商品，而且還需要用到保溫箱以作保存。Nightwing換了一個角度，Batman心中承認那個位置很好，讓自己來也會選擇這個位置。這個位置既可以清楚聽到人的對話之餘也能看清楚箱內的東西，一舉兩得，Batman自豪的輕笑。另一批人也進來了，看起來是華人面孔，這是最近在哥譚駐足的黑幫，Batman也留意了他們一陣子了。

“東西都預備好了嗎?”

“你們的錢也預備好了吧?”

一箱又一箱的錢擺在光頭面前，他們花了許多時間數算，而華人也在點算保溫箱的內容物。Nightwing又轉了個角度看了下，保溫箱裡的一支又一支的玩意，任何人看起來也是非常可疑的東西。Nightwing的直覺應該要把那玩意帶回去分析一番，然而Batman給他的命令是讓他觀察，什麼也別作。他早已通知了Batman，然而Batman到現在仍沒有作出下一步的指示，眼看著這裡的人也作好離開的準備，快作出判斷吧，Nightwing。他再一次嘗試聯絡Batman，然而傳來的只有雜音，這個消息並沒有傳到Batman耳邊。

他會怎麼作呢，Batman故意把通訊器弄成失聯的情況，他在一個絕好的位置觀察著Nightwing的行動。就算訓練再強大，本人的危機應對和行動才是作為蒙面義警最重要的一環，那麼你會如何作呢，Nightwing?

Nightwing繼續觀察，要是現在來個突襲，敵人有20人以上，全都帶有重型軍火，以單人匹馬來講依舊太冒險。既然如此，那麼只好出下策了。Nightwing把華人領頭樣子傳回Batman那邊，先不管有沒有用或有沒有傳達成功，Zucco手下的據點他們早就掌握了，Nightwing的重點放在那些保溫箱裡的溶液，他跟上了華人領頭們的車隊。他們進入的並非華人區域，相反進入了比較私人且警備高的住宅區，半夜路上出現一大隊車隊當然奇怪且引人注目，然而不管是路人還是居民也見怪不怪似的，看來那裡早已成為了那些人的據點。看著車隊進入一處別墅，前置的花園與其他住宅分隔約2條街的距離，明顯的地雷區意味。這樣會作成跟蹤的難度，Nightwing趁他們停在大門口的時候鑽入其中一台的貨倉裡。

“不覺得車後有點吵嗎?”

“後面的人沒事吧?貨物呢?”

“沒問題，繼續前進吧。”Nightwing輕笑回應。

把其中一支藏到手套暗格裡，車停了同時離開車後方，樣本拿到手了，希望這樣能幫上忙，前提是他可以全身而退。Nightwing再次嘗試聯絡Batman，然而這裡看來牆壁受到特殊加工，這裡的聯絡工具全部都受干預，看來在逃到外面之前是沒什麼可能聯絡到Batman了。他利用面具的掃瞄器視察了下整個房間，雖然已把剛剛擊倒的人藏到某個難以發現的角落，但就算如此被發現也只是時間問題。在此之前先逃出去，反正他已經知道據點位置了。看著敵人巡邏的地點和路線，Nightwing成功逃出別墅。

“Batman!”出去後第一件事是向Batman匯報。

“Nightwing，剛剛你到底去哪了?”

“我潛入了敵人的大本營，那裡的牆壁受到了阻隔，通訊受干預了。”

“那你查到了什麼嗎?”

“我拿到了他們交易的奇怪藥物樣本，要是剛巧和我們調查中的東西有相似或找到來源，不失為一件好事。我之前已嘗試把樣本送到你的電腦那，但成功與否未知，因此我也拿了一支樣本帶走。”

“在需要保溫箱的前提下?”

“……對阿，溫度的分別有機會破壞樣本內的元素……慢著，為什麼你會知道這些玩意被放在保溫箱裡……嗯!”Nightwing單方面中斷了聯絡。

“Nightwing?Night……Alfred，是時候讓那玩意上場了。"


	11. Chapter 11

很冷，而他又被擊昏了，Nightwing恢復意識的那一刻挫敗地想到。他到底在哪，想想剛剛到底發生了什麼事，他逃出了別墅，待在住宅區較隱密的位置，因此他才疏忽了，被人從後方偷襲。Nightwing看了下四周的環境，他被放在一個冷凍庫裡，就是那種切肉廠的冷凍庫，零下的溫度使Nightwing口吐白霧，就算有Nightwing制服保護，但仍冷到讓人發抖。會把他擊昏這就意味著對方也是華人幫的一人，或共犯，但不管是哪個身份，對方似乎不太清楚Nightwing實際作了什麼，因為樣本沒有被動過，依舊好好的被藏在手套暗格處。看了下冷凍庫存貨，份量來看並不是工廠，更像是家用的冷凍庫，份量大約是三至四人家庭。Nightwing聽了下外面的動靜，看來外面並沒有人的樣子。打開了門鎖，手指有點不太靈活，但就算如此他還是在努力回憶Batman教導的一切。

“所以你想對那個緊身衣男作什麼?”女主人質問他的丈夫。

“我也不知道，但要是被陳氏知道我們看到又不抓起來的話……”

“但你把他抓回來根本什麼也作不了。”

“總……總之現在先把他關著，他也逃不出來的。而且我也通知了陳氏，他很快就會派人來。”

“天阿，自那個Batman出現後現在又來個黑色緊身衣男，我們到底要有多少個這樣的緊身衣狂?”

“所以整個住宅區也是共犯嗎?”

“你不是說已經綁好他了嗎?”

他應該回應要不是Batman曾教導他如何鬆綁，他真的會被綁在那等人把他抓回去嗎?但既然是這樣，那看來他真的太輕敵了，Nightwing暗暗記下了這一帳。看著眼前的應該是對年輕的夫妻，他們在怕自己，手也發抖得要命，然而丈夫還是護著妻子，面對著自己。外面開始下雨了，要逃跑的話現在是最好的時機，視野受阻礙是雙方的事。但要是逃了的話他們也會遭殃，這下子逃或是不逃好?Nightwing陷入了兩難的前提。

門鈴響起，就算不用Nightwing面具上的掃瞄器，他也猜到門後面的是誰。Nightwing看著眼前的人，他們看起來只是害怕而已，也沒有要殺自己的決心，如果只是這個程度的話。

“這裡就當是我剛跑出來，你們去應門同時我離開，對雙方也好。”

“你在說什麼?”

“這才是最好的，笨蛋。”妻子附和。

陳氏的人撞進來了，Nightwing同時也跳出窗外，引起的騷動足以讓陳氏的人追上。Nightwing只能作到這程度，他不能確保那家人不會被陳氏算帳，他只能作出的是明顯失誤。但這樣作的後果是他真的把所有敵人也引在自己身上，他背後或許有著數十人用機槍在追趕。住宅區的好處是視野清晰，樓宇矮的同時一眼就能看到人逃到哪，然而這個優點是雙方的。對於成為了被追趕的一方來講，Nightwing現時可說是處於九死一生的危機中。在槍林彈雨下翻滾，泥濘的濺起使Nightwing狼狽不堪，而腳印也留下了他逃走的痕跡。他被趕到某個小巷，沒路可走了，他被趕入絕路。

“你，乖乖的跟我們走吧。”

別每一次任務就搞砸了同時還把自己命也賠上，Nightwing不禁在心中罵自己。同時，Nightwing慢慢向後退後，看著地上大雨作成的一個又一個小水塘。他已沒有任何退路，緊盯著眼前方，在旁人下看起來他毫無勝算。天上突然扔來兩支棍棒，Nightwing眼明手快的接下來，棍棒端發出藍白色電光，Nightwing把電擊插入小水塘。大雨下，你是不可能腳沒碰到水的，就算你穿的是橡膠鞋，在這伏特數下，也足以免費讓你享受一次類電椅旅程了。

“Nice timing，Batman!”Nightwing看著上方的身影，那個被閃電照出像大蝙蝠的搭檔身影。

樣本成份還是穩定的，就算溫度不穩定的前提下，溶液的活性加強了，但這樣更能看出樣本正是與害Dick的父母很相似的酸，果然一切都是Zucco搞的鬼。Batman看了Nightwing一眼，走到他床旁邊看一下他的情況。Dick除了後腦被狠狠打了一棒之外，身體嚴重失溫，在此前提下作了與身體狀況極不相符的激烈動作，因此Batman要求作一次身體檢查。身體的負擔很大，就算昏倒是無可厚非的，這本來就不應是他單獨面對的情況。

“走啦，Nightwing。”

“嗯……我們要去哪?”姑且就問一下，雖然他怎樣也會跟上的。

“Zucco的化合物生產工廠。”

他們停留在一幢早該停產的工廠，晚上還有微微的燈光泛出，看來是在偷偷作什麼的意味很重。

“我們要先抓到這裡與Zucco有關的證據。”

“那要怎麼作?”

“恐懼總能讓人說話。”

所以這一刻Nightwing看到Batman把人倒吊在工廠頂，今晚的風可強呢。那人被倒吊在工廠頂，整個人只靠一根繩子維持著避免掉下去的命運，而在此能救他脫離這個境況的只有Batman和Nightwing。他的同伴全都昏睡在工廠裡，經過剛剛一輪一面倒的混戰後。伴隨著該人的慘叫，Batman和Nightwing完全沒有想救他的意味。

“要我是你的話，我會現在就答他的問題。”

“你們作這些玩意是誰的主意!最近都用在哪了!”

Batman恐嚇人的時候總是特別嚇人，而Nightwing也是第一次近距離看到他是如何威嚇人拿出情報。

“這……這是Zucco要求的!”

“他最近都用在哪了!”

“這種酸最近都大量賣給別人了，幾個月前弄成了一單空中飛人偽裝成墮落的意外後就大賣了，Zucco在裡面賺了不少。”

“……Zucco現在在哪?”Nightwing嘴巴線條沒再顯得輕鬆。

Batman把這片錄音傳給了Gordon，而他們也往Zucco現時的地方前進，他們要親眼看到GCPD把Zucco逮捕，至少在今晚，在Nightwing的眼前。Nightwing鮮有的寡言，他只默默的跟在Batman身後。Batman知道他在想什麼，這個心情是非常複雜的。把這幾個月來的努力目標捕著，他成功了，但這幾個月的目標突然成功了的話，整個人就會突然有點失落，他父母的傷不會因此立馬好回來，也不會立馬醒過來，一切其實沒有改變。他們看著警車包圍了那個俱樂部，Gordon親自帶人把Zucco帶出來塞入警車裡，他們的事就這樣告一段落。

“你有什麼想說嗎?”

“他受到了應有的懲罰，受到正義的懲罰。”這樣就可以了。

Batman輕笑，他喜歡的人，比想像中更好。

“你還有地方需要看看。”

他們回到了那戶幫忙陳氏的家人，那裡也因著Batman給予的證據和告發而整體瓦解，那個住宅區的人也回復到平常人的生活。Nightwing看到那對夫妻和他們幼小的女兒一起共享晚餐，他們看起來就是如此和諧幸福。要是當時他沒把那些人引走，他們這家人是不是就會缺少了其中一兩個了?幸好那時沒有就這樣一走了之，幸好那名小女孩沒有因此而失去了他的父母，這樣的結局才是最好的。Nightwing偷轉移了他的視線，他看到Batman在笑。如此溫柔的笑容或許並不常在Batman的臉上出現，這同時也讓他想起了某個人，某個他已經沒見好幾個月的人，某個早在醫院機緣巧合下碰到的畫面。

那是他剛入醫院，還沒知道Bruce Wayne是誰的時候。他又偷跑了，偷跑到兒童內科，那裡的孩子長期都待在醫院內，他們身體弱也不太能跑出醫院外，就算每天想要以一個孩子的身份出外走走也比Dick困難。Dick第一次偷跑就往那裡跑，因為他還挺喜歡孩子的。在那裡，他聽到一把沉穩的聲音，陪伴孩子拼他們正在努力的幾何玩具。這個孩子遇到難題了，他不會這匹馬該如何拼出來，而那個醫生很有耐性的引導他，最後再給孩子一件最後的部件，讓孩子完成他最驕傲的作品。後來他才知道那人是Bruce Wayne，也只有他會每晚偷偷跑去兒童科，看看孩子們有沒有睡好。放下一隻獨角獸玩具，助孩子渡過一個又一個夢魘的晚上。替他們輕輕蓋上被子，讓他們不會著涼。與傳聞中的他，好像有著極端性的差距。那時這個醫生臉上的笑容並非虛假，他真的在用自己的方法醫治這班孩子，當時的畫面深深印在Dick的腦海裡。Dick真的想他了，Bruce。

“那麼，我們的協議……?”

“我們越少見面，代表你過得越好。”

“但我喜歡這樣!與你在天空中飛翔。”他還不想就此完結。

“隨便你。”

Nightwing笑得很開心，就算隔著面具也看得出來，這是自他見到Batman後笑得最開心的一次。這種如釋重負的一笑，讓Batman也走神了下。

所以他作了最笨的行動，最讓人意想不到的行動，不管是Nightwing還是Batman本身也一樣。他吻下去了，就算只是蜻蜓點水的一吻，但也的確吻了下去。Nightwing明顯嚇倒了，整個人僵硬地待在天台，而Batman卻真的像蝙蝠一樣逃走了。這個吻的意味，讓人不明所以。


	12. Chapter 12

他回到了較正常的生活。Dick回到了有Bruce Wayne的生活，他努力讓自己不要回想那個吻，那個如小孩子一樣的吻。說真的，要是相比，Dick以往任何一個吻也比那個吻舒服且技術好，然而這一蜻蜓點水卻點進了Dick的心裡，特別深刻。他甚至隨時能在腦海中刻畫出那雙與他一樣被冷風摧殘的雙唇，硬得像紙皮一樣。為什麼如此在意，因為他是自己的導師嗎?因為他一直努力為自己的父母伸張正義嗎?還是因為這個人是Batman?不管哪一項也沒差，反正他是如此在意。當晚被追得窮途末路時，這個人最後一刻趕到的身影，到現在仍沒能抹去，仍是那麼耀眼帥氣吸引。他回到了馬戲團，其他團員看到久違的寵兒而開了個不算合時但讓人開心的派對。他們知道這傢伙的父母還待在醫院裡，然而Zucco已經抓到了，光是這一點在哥譚來說已經是值得高興和慶祝的事。更令他驚訝的是Bruce來了，Dick見到Bruce在露營車門外敲了下窗邊，手上拿著一支絕好的香檳。Dick馬上奔往Bruce的懷內，很想你，真的很想你!Dick已經不想顧忌其他人的眼光，他也不想再忍耐下去。他跳入Bruce的懷中，心中有許多東西想跟Bruce說，他許久沒見最喜歡的人，很想他，他終於作到了為父母伸張遲來的正義，他被奇怪的感情纏擾了，但最重要的是他只想說……

“我愛你。”

“我也愛你。你在親戚那待太久了，我差點想找專家把你找出來，或者在想是不是被奇怪的人禁足了。”

“如果真的是那樣，你會怎麼作?”

“我會用盡方法救你出來。”

Dick抱緊了Bruce，就算知道他作不到，就算知道其實Bruce不可能從Batman手上“救”自己出來，就算這只是一刻的情話也沒差，他很開心，而眼前的人是Bruce Wayne，這樣就足夠了。就在他們又不管其他人的想法，任Bruce帶來的最高級香檳被其他馬戲團成員糟蹋的同時轉出了露營車，他們擁抱﹑親吻，靠向對方頸項為了像變態一樣聞聞對方的體味。隔了好幾個月沒觸碰對方了，自他們溫存後幾天Dick就離開了，這本該是他們最纏綿甜蜜的時間卻被其他事打亂了。然而就算是這樣也沒差，他們立馬就變得乾柴烈火，一點就燃起金黃的火焰，把二人整個燃點，熱情不至於被時間撲滅。

手機的鈴聲叫醒了在床上睡下的二人，Bruce挪動了環在Dick腰上的手，接聽了許久不肯罷休的來電。Dick昨天很累，為了讓他再睡一下Bruce輕輕下床，退到露營車外面。Bruce有點興幸外面的人都睡下了，大概是昨天派對喝太歡了，希望他們在這種天氣在外面睡覺不會冷病同時繼續接聽來電。

“這裡是Bruce Wayne，有急症嗎?”

“Dr. Wayne，你一直在看顧的那對夫婦病人終於醒來了。”

他們馬上趕去醫院，Dick甚至掩飾不了嘴角的上揚和興奮。Dick在路上一直有點興奮又害怕，他固然高興父母醒來，但也害怕有什麼後遺症，而這一切也有機會影響他和父母的一生，影響他們的空中飛人事業。Dick緊張的抓著自己的手，而自己也回握著，哪怕只是一點點的支持，他也想從手中傳遞出去。Bruce心中也是忐忑不安，他只能為Grayson夫婦爭取了一息尚存的機會。那時什麼裝備也沒有的前提下看到二人從高處墮下，他只能作出一點點的緩衝，會不會有什麼後遺症也是未知之數。但他承諾會用盡一切的方法，讓Grayson夫婦平安。

“爸﹑媽!”

“Dick!”

Dick看到父母真的醒過來了，讓他擔心了很久，掛念已久的父母。他很久沒被John強勁的臂環抱著，也很久沒聽到Mary的爽朗笑聲。他抱緊著自己的父母，一切都會好，這樣就好，讓人滿足。Bruce輕輕靠在門邊，他打從心底感到高興，看到自己最愛的人並沒有失去他最愛的家人們。這一點Bruce嚮往已久的感覺和心情，可惜的是他已經沒機會再這樣抱著自己雙親的機會了。所以他才想保護眼前這家人，這個差點成為像他一樣的人，那對差點步上自己父母後塵的夫婦，但沒關係，一切都過去了，他們還有很長的未來可以繼續下去。

Grayson夫婦的身體先渡過了危險期後便恢復得很好，只是他們遲遲不醒來，彷彿這一睡就把之前職業生涯中沒睡飽的時間睡回來似的。這下子醒來了，倒是讓大家都安心了。他們聽著醫生的吩咐，而Bruce和Dick也坐在一旁聽著。Bruce和某位男病人的傳聞看來是真的，那個醫生看了眼這位比以往大相徑庭的眼神和表現的Dr. Wayne，看來這次還挺認真的。基本上Grayson夫婦身上的傷讓他們暫時仍不能作太劇烈的運動，繼續留在醫院靜休是最好的。

“感謝醫生和Bruce的幫助，但或許以一個流浪者來說，我們逗留在這裡太久了。”

“你的意思是想要以這個身體狀態出院嗎?”

“是的，Dick，我們不想再留在這裡了。”

“是錢的問題嗎?要是因為這個，我沒想要與你們討回醫療費。說真的，我非常願意為你們付到最後一刻。”

“並不是那樣的，Bruce。”

只是以流浪者來講，他們逗留在同一個地方太久了，這樣不妥。作為一個流浪者，他們不應該或者說不能留在同一個地方太久。因為會對那個地方留太多的感情，他們就會不願離開，他們會留戀那個地方，他們會失去了再次旅行下去的勇氣，一切都影響一生。這個城市充滿了它的魅力，但同時也充滿了可怕的夢魘，他們這次在哥譚認識了好朋友，也認識了許多不同的人，但也受到了不同的教訓，他們的兒子受傷了，而他們也出現意外了，一切都彷彿在警告他們這批外人，你在這裡待太久了，你不應該待在這，快離開吧。所以他們必需離開了，趁這個城市還沒把他們整個人吞沒掉之前。

Dick整個人腦海空白一片，他不知該如何是好。理智告訴他，他天生就是屬於馬劇團的人，他天生就是作這個的料，不管怎樣他應該跟他的父母走，特別是當他父母仍沒完全恢復過來的時候。然而，另一方面他已經喜歡上這裡，他喜歡這個城市，他喜歡這裡的人，而且這裡有他最喜歡的人。一個神奇的城市，讓他認識這輩子最喜歡的人還有最神秘的英雄，經歷了這人生中最悲傷同時又最刺激的事，他在這個城市上空飛躍的這段時間，一切一切都不是常人或者作空中飛人可以擁有的。但是……

“那何時起行?”

“我們會待到下個月，最後一次公演後便離去。”

“Dick!你這是……”

“你會來看我最後一次在哥譚的公演吧，Bruce?”


	13. Chapter 13

Batman一拳揮向眼前小混混的臉，這是今晚的第6批小混混。他受到了邀請，在前晚。他們都默認似的不提之前那個蜻蜓點水般的吻一事，他們回到了普通的搭檔關係，直到前晚，Nightwing向他提出了邀請。

“我要離開哥譚了，這或許會是我們最後一次見面。我希望你會來看我最後一次在哥譚的表演。”

“……”

“我會知道的，如果你來的話。以哪個裝束來也沒差，我總會知道的。”

Batman沒有給予任何承諾。

Alfred透過電腦看著他的少爺今晚全心全意的投入夜間工作之中，全然沒有想要與他談一下Dick的事。他的少爺鮮有的為情所困，這個男人可說是與眾不同，不曾有過。他的少爺為了Dick破了許多的先例，為某個頑皮骨折的病人自願加班，為某個旅行者去看原沒任何興趣的表演，為他踏上了空中飛人的表演，為他照顧父母，與他分享這個夜間的生活，把那個人拉入自己的英雄事業當中，用情之深以致他泥足深陷難以自拔。就像現在，他的少爺雖然看下去專心於打擊罪犯，然而他們都知道，Batman的心不在這。他在煩惱，心智混亂，他不知所措，下一步該如何是好。這對他家少爺來講是非常鮮見的畫面，Alfred突然有點感慨。他的少爺談過不少戀愛，當中有的是逢場作戲，有些是任務所需，也有不少是真情流露，不管哪一次愛情，他的少爺總是能及時抽身，他就是這麼理智且知道自己的方向。然而這次看來真的不是那麼簡單，他為Dick留得過於多情，雙方用情也太深，以致於被迫抽身時，雙方都被弄得遍體鱗傷。然而他和少爺也知道，這次看來並沒有那麼簡單。以往Bruce選擇的情人或戀人都是哥譚的人，他們鮮有這種永久離別的處境。其次，他的少爺總是事業心特別重的人，你看現在就算在煩惱，在惱怒，他也依舊努力工作。在事業和愛情之間，他總是選擇前者，甚至沉得著氣直到這邊的事也解決了才會回頭管理Bruce Wayne的事。他向來不在意Bruce Wayne的感情線，然而這次不同，Bruce Wayne的感情已嚴重影響Batman的行動模式，他比以往更暴躁﹑衝動且具攻擊性。他已經不是第一次聽到那些小混混一直在求饒，他們極害怕今晚的Batman。四周的流浪漢更在傳出Batman瘋掉了似的話，因為今晚的Batman比以往還要可怕﹑暴力並兇悍。

“少爺，今晚大家都被你嚇到不敢出門了，你是不是也能早點回來呢?”

“我再巡邏一下，Alfred。”

“少爺，你是時候正面面對一下自己的感情。”

“Alfred，他應該要離開的，我們都早就知道。”

“然而你們都是如此認真的看待這段感情。”

“他不會留下來，而我也不會離開。”

“沒別的可能性嗎?”

“沒人會想離開自己的父母。”

沒有人會想離開自己的父母，而且他們才在鬼門關回來，沒人願意。

今晚只會有自己表演這個空中飛人，以前也不是沒試過，事實是就算面對這樣的情況Dick依舊有信心可以讓觀眾眼前一亮，把整晚的掌聲和歡呼聲都歸到自己的頭上。這他根本一點也不擔心，他也有自信。他更擔心的是:你會來嗎，Bruce?這真是不負責任的行為，Dick Grayson。不該就這樣冷戰一個月，他應該主動找Bruce好好談這件事，但他真的缺乏這個勇氣，面對Bruce雙眼的勇氣。對這樣搖擺不定的自己感到厭倦，不管是父母還是Bruce也不想離開他，然而他的父母必然不會留在這裡，而Bruce……他會跟自己離開嗎?

“說起來，Dick，你知道你男友的事嗎?”

“Bruce怎麼了?”

“和人談戀愛時帶點心好嗎?你差點就成為了另一個他了。”團友遞他一份報紙。

昨日是Bruce Wayne父母逝去的二十五周年，哥譚各處也是懷念他們二人的消息和白花，特別在犯罪小巷那堆滿了整條小巷的白花。Dick看著Bruce昨天在眾人面前的演講詞，他無時無刻也在懷念父母，為這個城市作的一切都是因為他父母，他仍對這個城市帶有希望，他愛這個城市。他曾承諾，與他的父母承諾，他會為這個城市付出一切，為了這個城市。

“Dick!你怎麼了?”

“我怎麼了嗎?”

“你別哭啦，神奇小子。”

“我……哭了嗎?”

不知不覺間落下的眼淚，連Dick自己也沒有意會到的眼淚，為什麼?同時Dick肯定一件事，他不會來，Bruce既不會離開也不會來了，因為他們根本不可能。他必須離開，而Bruce必須留在這裡，這裡有著他的父母，他的一切，比任何東西都重要的意義。最後一場的表演，最後一次看著這批人，面對這個哥譚。Dick仍努力嘗試挽留那一絲希望，他想見到那個特別的人，Bruce，或者……Batman?他最後一刻才來得及通知Batman，這段時間Dick一直受John和Mary的地獄式訓練，讓他作出就算是單人也毫不比雙人空中飛人遜色的全新動作，贏得全場的掌聲。但就算如此，那人會不會來也是未知之數，畢竟今晚的哥譚比他這裡的表演更需要Batman也說不定。

外面下著很大的雨，顯得很冷，客人們都提早鑽入帳篷裡避雨。團長看到已幾乎座無虛席了，吩咐團員準備，他們要提早開始表演了。Dick偷看了下他為二人留下的位置，全場也只有這兩個位置是空的，按下心中有點失落，安撫自己對方很忙，而且自己這邊提早了，再等等吧，不管哪一個也一樣。

Batman站在犯罪小巷那，雨無情的下在他的身上，然而本人完全沒有在意。他看著父母當年死在這個小巷的位置，這一幕彷彿仍是昨天的事，他沒有一刻忘記過，他的父母和這個城市造就了現在的自己。然而今天的他卻難得的迷茫，這個城市，他既愛又恨的城市。這個城市是他的父母精心打造出來，同時也是這個城市奪去了他們，無能的他曾在父母的墓前起誓，他會守護這個城市。這樣的他，早就放棄了個人的幸福﹑平常和一切，然而這樣的他，值得挽留那個人嗎?

“少爺，表演已到高潮部分了，Dick閣下要出場了。”

“……”

Batman依舊不動，站在這個寒風刺骨的小巷路上。

他沒來，他們都沒來。這是理所當然的，畢竟只是一個小小馬戲團微不足道的邀請，根本不值一提。一切都只是私心，他只想最後一刻都見一下那個人，那兩個都給予Dick難忘一吻的二人。表演完畢，一切落幕，鎂光燈關上，慢慢地拆卸，把這裡回復到他們還沒來之前，然後會被人遺忘，大概只到快要被忘光時才會再回來吧?又或者他們不會再回來了，這個城市帶給團長太多不好的回憶了，他或許不會再來了。就算如此，沒關係，這就是旅行者的命運。

“Dick，我們明早就要出發了。”Mary輕拍他兒子的肩。

“嗯，我馬上就去收拾。”

“這樣就好了?”

“……他沒有挽留我，我也不可能帶著他走。他不會離開這裡，媽。”

“我有跟你講過我與你爸的事嗎?”

“沒，為什麼要提這個?”

你的父親是我見過最有勇氣的人。並非單單因為他是最棒的空中飛人，他甚至願意為了自己的目標而捨棄現有一切的勇氣也是我所敬佩的。我本身就是生在馬戲團，早在我與John合作之前，我就已經是一個馬戲團之子，我喜歡這樣，我也喜歡同行的伙伴。直到有一次，我在某個城市認識了你的父親，John。我和John可說是一見鍾情，我在台上他在台下對上了眼，我們的視線接觸了，我們互相被吸引。那晚我表演並收拾完便跑到帳篷外，卻毫不意外似地看見John待在門外一直等待，天知道他在外面等了多久，我們也沒有約定，然而他就是待在外面等待我的出現。我和他一拍即合，立馬進入熱戀。John是一個非常體貼的人，他帶給了我美好的記憶，他成了我在那個城市的全部，他佔據了我在那個城市的全部記憶﹑行動和情感。就算是這樣，我還是有要離開的一刻。我原以為這是完結，然而不是，Dick，這不是結束。John他那晚拿著行李出現在我面前，他明言要跟我離開。他鼓起了勇氣，願意把自己在這個城市建立的一切捨棄，立志與我離開。他並不是空中飛人，他未曾受訓練，他甚至不知道自己是不是真的能成功。然而，他就是作了，狠下心來決定一切，再努力也未曾後悔，最後他成為了比我更出色的空中飛人。你明白那一刻我的感動嗎，Dick?為了某個人而捨棄一切，這股勇氣才是最可貴強大的。

“重點是，那個人值得你這樣捨棄一切嗎?”

“媽……謝謝你!”Dick立馬奔出露營車。

“他走了?”John在隔幕後鑽出來。

“嗯，他跑出去了。”

“要是那個男人辜負了他，我絕對會殺了他。”

“你要相信我們的兒子。”那個人就是值得他停留，就算是空中飛人，他總有要回到地面上的一刻，那個停留的地方。

Dick沒有打傘，他甚至什麼也沒拿，身還穿著表演用的服裝，穿著那件不太夠厚的外套奔出去。今晚真的很冷，沒有了Nightwing的制服保暖，Dick邊跑邊吐出白霧，但這沒能阻止他繼續往哥譚市中心跑去，他想跟那個男人說出心底話，想再見那個人一面。有沒有想過這個男人不出現只是因為他只是把這段感情當作以往任何一段不被重視的戀情?Dick不願意這樣想，他相信Bruce，他喜歡Bruce，他只是想把這個感情告訴Bruce，只是這樣而已。

“慢著。”

Dick聽到有人出現在他身後，他欣喜若狂的往後看，他所想的人來了嗎?Batman從樹上跳下來，站在他眼前。厚重的披風厚厚的水跡和霧氣足以表現出他在這裡已等了一段不短的時間，Dick難掩那個失望之情，但他還是跑到Batman眼前。

“你遲到了呢，表演早就結束了。”

“我有話想跟你說。”

“……你有話?”

Batman轉身思考著該怎麼問口，但現時這刻他腦袋空白一片。在犯罪小巷裡最後一刻，他身體還是不聽使喚的轉了身來到馬戲團門前。他一直在附近徘徊，他沒有去找Dick，也沒有離開，只是等待，一個未知結果的等候。

“如果你是他就好了。”

Dick緊揪著Batman的披風，雨把兩個人都弄得糟透了，Dick更是冷得顫抖著。Batman輕輕張開了披風，把Dick包在披風之下。

“如果我是他，你就會留下來嗎?”

Dick抬頭看著Batman，如果你是他……Dick鬼使神差下手伸向Batman的面具，這次Batman也沒有阻止，甚至他向下靠，任Dick脫下自己的面具。自己心掛已久的臉就這樣出現在自己眼前，他看下去糟透了，就算如此，眼前人依舊是Dick腦海中的那個人。

“是你?你是Batman?”

“是我。”

“慢著，讓我想清楚。Bruce Wayne小時候因某宗搶劫而讓他的人生改變，Batman曾向某人承諾他要守護這個城市。Batman整個行動都需要一筆大得驚人的資金。Bruce Wayne出名討厭晚班，晚上幾乎都不見人……因為他在作自己不可告人的英雄事業，一切都是你?這就是我一直在你和他之間找到的違和感，你的背後……是他。我一直喜歡的……都是一個人?”

“……”

“哈哈哈哈……你這混蛋!”

Dick狠狠一拳揮向Bruce，足以把Bruce打倒在地的程度。然而Dick也沒有再追打下去，他靠到Bruce懷中，一直都是你，看著我的一直都是你。不管是在醫院時﹑在他父母出意外時還是為他父母復仇也好，一直都在自己身邊。Dick突然想起Bruce Wayne的過去，他的父母建立了這個城市，他在父母的墓前發誓要守護這個城市，而Batman的確在守護著。一切都合理了，一切都拼起來了，全都是你，你從沒離開過我的身邊。

“把我蒙在鼓裡很高興嗎?”

“不是那樣的，Dick。”

“在你禁我足的時候，我還在掛念一個一直在我身邊的人。”

“……”

“你耍我。”

Dick想再揍他一頓，然而下不了手。Dick默默後退，他難以理解和面對眼前的境況。

“為什麼你最後選擇坦白了?”

“因為你是一個神奇的人。”

你是一個神奇的人，Dick Grayson。我向來把Bruce Wayne和Batman分辨得開。我把Batman放在我的首要，我一直以為自己能把私人情感只放在Bruce Wayne上，直到我當Batman，我主動招攬了你，我最後吻了你，我才發現你已經整個人融入在我的生命之中。

“但你們就是同一個人阿。”

“你是世界上第二個這樣跟我說的人。”

我以為自己可以是Batman，Bruce Wayne只是化身，他可有可無，直到你的出現。我開始貪戀Bruce Wayne的時間，我喜歡待在白天的日子，我喜歡待在你身邊，就算成了Batman，我也放不下你。只是短短數個月的時間，你改變了我的人生。我仔細想了很久，把你拉入我的人生，把你留在這裡是正確的嗎?我明白待在父母身邊的好，我也沒理由讓你離開你的父母，但我需要你，Dick，我真的需要你。

“不是這樣。”

“Dick?”

Dick起來，遠離Bruce，他要把話說清楚。

“我想聽的不是這個。”

“Dick……”他的話，並不能打動眼前的人嗎?

“你是Batman還是Bruce Wayne對我來講根本沒差。你自覺自己到底是誰更沒差，因為在我眼中，你們就是同一個人。而事實上，我想聽的都不是這個。”

“那你到底……”

“你還不明白嗎!Bruce Wayne，你這感情障礙症患者!你明明……只要一句留下來就好。”

Bruce瞪大了雙眼，他沒想過，如此直接、沒有機心更沒有別的要求，眼前的人其實向來如此。他本來就是坦白的人，他只想要自己想要的，也不要求別的更多，純粹得像個孩子。或許自己早就被這樣的Dick吸引，他說太多無謂的話，也花太多無謂的時間。他向前張開懷抱，向著Dick。

“留在哥譚，與我一起，Dick。”

Dick投入那人的懷裡，他願意，為這個人停留，為這個人著地，成為他的搭檔，與他共渡此生。

“我原以為不會有機會再穿上這套制服，我原本還在煩惱到底要把制服留下還是帶走作紀念的。”久違的哥譚夜空。

“你真的不考慮加件披風嗎?”

“才不要呢!披風多礙事。”

“那我回去後幫你加強電擊棒的伏特數。”

“為什麼?”

為了防狼，看著Nightwing的背影，那個性感得讓人咋舌的背影，面具下的Bruce眉皺得更緊了。當然這句話Batman是說不出來的了。

  
  


END


End file.
